Queen's Blade: The Holy Knight's Tale
by bamafelix
Summary: This is the story told from the viewpoint of a new character, Zero Kratas. He remembers nothing before he fell (literally) right into the middle of the fight between Leina and Melona. Now he travels with Leina to find out who he is. And more importantly, what is this Seventh Cross group that he is apparently a member of? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1: Heaven's Blade

**I apologize if some of you are offended by this, but it's Queen's Blade. It can't be helped. But here's a tip if your easily offended: DON'T READ IT THEN! But I'm telling you, this is more like a bit watered down version through an OC's eyes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Heaven's Blade**

_Falling...Falling... _That was all that went through my mind. _Why does it feel like I'm falling?_

I slowly opened my eyes. I watched as the sky seemed to fall below me. Then it occurred to me.

_I'm the one who's falling!_

I stared at the quickly approaching ground. Then a crash and an intense pain. I heard something crack. I tried to get up, but stumbled. After finally orienting myself upright, I looked around. I appeared to be on a mountain pass or something. Looking at me was a girl with pink hair. I noticed two bunny ears on her head. She had two hand-like bangs that covered her otherwise completely exposed breasts. She stared at me with an annoyed expression.

"Who the Hell are you?!"

I scratched my head. "I'm...hmmm...that's a good question. I honestly have no idea."

_And it's the truth. I have zero idea who I am or, more importantly, where I am._

I somehow knew exactly what I looked like. I was somewhere between 18 and 19, although I could've possibly been older. I had short, spiky, black hair. I had emerald green eyes. I wore a plain, white, long-sleeved shirt and white pants. I had several injuries on my body. I wore a necklace with a cross around my neck. Something about it...it felt important. A sheathed sword was tied to my waist.

_Hm. A cross and a sword. A rather large contradiction there._

I heard a pained groan behind me. I saw another girl with long, blond hair. She was completely unclothed (a fact that I ignored at the moment). It was then that I noticed that a severed hand was slowly choking her to death. I turned back to Ms. Bunnygirl. She appeared to be missing one of her hands. I put a small smile on my face.

_OK. You have no clue who she and you are. Go for the diplomatic approach first._

"Um. Excuse me, Miss." Ms. Bunnygirl still seemed annoyed. "Would you mind letting go of that girl?"

She shook her head. "Any who dare call me a monster will be killed my me. I recommend you leave before I decide to have you share the same fate as her."

My sweat dropped.

_OK. Diplomatic approach isn't working and that girl is probably near Death's door by now._

"Oh come on. Surely you can let the one comment slide."

Ms. Bunnygirl only seemed to get more annoyed than before.

"And you came from the nearest town?" I decided to go with the safest answer.

"And if I did?"

The girl had a sadistic grin on her face. "In that case, I might just have to pay a visit and slaughter everybody."

My eyes widened. That was when I had no doubts about what happened next. My smile widened. "You know. You're right. It was wrong for that girl to call you a monster."

Ms. Bunnygirl smiled. "I'm glad you see things my way. I may just leave your family alive when I visit that-"

I cut her off. "I mean, what was she thinking? She has no idea what she was talking about. In fact," My pleasant face turned to one of pure anger. "Let me show you... WHAT A REAL MONSTER LOOKS LIKE!"

I suddenly exploded with a great power that surprised even me. I drew my sword.

"Prepare to feel the wrath of Heaven itself!" My blade began to glow.

I charged at...Melona. I knew that name somehow. I slashed right through her chest. The injury healed, but she leaped back and hunched over in pain.

"What the-? How did you hurt me?!"

I smiled confidently. "While I don't remember much, I DO remember how I fight. And the holy techniques I possess wield the power of Heaven itself. No being can hide from their shining brilliance!"

"You die now!"

Both of her arms morphed into twin, pink blades. She charged at me and swung at me. I easily sidestep her attacks and swing my own sword across her chest again. She screamed in pain. I moved back to create some distance. I glared at Melona.

"It is time to finish this, Demon!"

Melona seemed enraged. "Demon?! That's worse than monster! You won't get away with that! Apparently you've forgotten about the weakling." My eyes widened in realization as I turned to the blond girl. She was starting to turn pale. It appeared that she was getting air, but only enough to barely keep her alive. I turned back to Melona.

She was grinning sadistically. "Move a muscle, and she dies."

I clenched my teeth, not trusting myself to speak. Reluctantly, I drop my sword.

"Now it's time to have some fun!"

She charged at me with her twin blades again. I closed my eyes and prepared for the end.

Oddly, I heard a crashing kind of sound instead. I opened my eyes to quickly see Melona sliding down the mountain side. A small crater in front of me had a mace in the center of it.

Suddenly, a red haired woman ran past me and followed Melona. It took my brain to process what just happened. I then followed the woman.

_No way am I gonna let her be the one to kill that demon!_

When I finally caught up to her, she was staring at a pink puddle that began to slither away. **(A/N: IDK. I just assume that's how slime moves.)**

I sighed. "So the demon got away?"

The woman spun around quickly and brandished her weapon.

I put my hands up in surrender.

"W-wait! Hold on a sec! I'm not an enemy!"

The woman's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"You want your money back? Come and get it!" She looked ready to fight.

_Okay. Let's try diplomacy one more time._

"Wait. Hold on. Do I know you?"

The woman was still on guard. She still had her weapon raised.

"I'll take that as a yes. Did...Did I do something wrong? I'm having a little bit of a memory problem."

The woman lowered her weapon.

"You know, I would believe you lost your memories by the fact that you have yet to attack me yet."

I scratched my head in confusion. "Why would I attack you? Did you do something bad?"

"Yep. You really have lost your memories."

I sighed. "Don't suppose your going to elaborate? Could you at least tell me who I am?"

The woman nodded. "Your name is Zero Kratas. You are a well-known warrior in most of this country. That's about the most I know about you. And my name is Risty, the Benevolent Bandit of the Wilds. Of course, you already knew this from when we fought a long time ago."

I rubbed my head. "So, we did fight? Could you tell me why?"

"I made the mistake of trying to steal from you and you ended up giving me a good thrashing."

I suddenly felt very guilty. "Oh...I'm sorry if I gave you any serious injuries."

Risty chuckled. "Why are you apologizing to a thieve?"

I shrugged. "Regardless of what titles we bear, we are all simple humans." It was at that point that I remembered something.

"OH SHIT! I forgot about that girl!" I immediately ran back to the fallen girl. Risty followed shortly.

"Ah yes, the daughter of Vance family."

I pondered that name. "That name sounds familiar. Are they an important family?"

"Only the very rulers of the ground your standing on."

I whistled. "They must be pretty a powerful family."

Risty nodded. "Indeed. Currently, there's a bounty for the girl's return."

"I see. So...we should probably take her back."

"No way. I'm taking her in and claiming the bounty for myself."

I looked at her, unconcerned about the fact that her tone became more hostile.

"I have no interest in bounty, but if I return this girl, I might get more info about who I am. You can keep whatever money is to be collected."

Risty nodded, as if pleased with this arrangement.

She picked up the young Vance child (as I couldn't trust my hands not to wander), and together we departed for Castle Vance.

I paused for a moment.

_I sense someone coming. Not sure who it is though. _**(A/N: Hmm...Who arrived after everybody had already left?)**

"Hurry up or I'm leaving you behind!"

I realized how far ahead Risty had gotten.

"W-wait up!"

I then run to catch up.

_Later..._

We had decided to camp in the forest for the night.

I sat next to the unconscious Vance girl. I had my back turned to Risty as she was currently bathing in the water behind me.

It was at this point that I realized I had no clue what her name was.

_Maybe I should ask Risty when she's done._

It was at that point when I heard movement.

I turned to see that the girl had finally awakened.

I smiled.

"Well, good morning, sleeping princess!"

Risty took notice of the girl's wakening and got dressed.

A few minutes later, we were all sitting around the campfire. I tried to ignore the unclothed girl, but my face kept turning red just thinking about looking.

I sighed, the redness fading from my face. "You're one lucky lady. The creature you fought with was known as Melona. She is a servant of...DAMN! I can't remember again! Risty?"

She sighed in slight annoyance. "She's a servant of the Swamp Witch."

"Right. Anyway, you should be thankful you managed just to survive the encounter. From what little I remember, she is supposedly no easy opponent. She is also supposedly going around and eliminating people who would participate in the Queen's Blade. You stand no chance against her. I have to say, it was kinda dumb to face her without knowing either of your strengths."

Risty nodded in agreement. "You best keep that in mind, that is, if you want to live."

Risty then began to rummage through the girl's bag.

"Hey! That's mine! Give it back!"

"I don't think so. Let me spell it out one more time. In battle, the winner takes all. That's the law of the land around here. I'm Risty, Benevolent Bandit of the Wilds. And I know that you're a wanted woman, Leina. One of the daughters of Count Vance."

I looked from Risty to the girl known as Leina.

My sweat dropped.

_Something tells me that I got myself into a big mess._

_The next day..._

I fist pumped. "YES! We're finally here!" I was grinning. I admit that I felt a little bad about bringing in Leina like some criminal, but I really needed that information.

Risty held one end of the rope that bound Leina.

"Just before us is the castle of Count Vance, our wealthy ruler. In other words, you're back home."

Leina seemed anything but pleased.

"Let me go. I left this place for a reason."

I scratched my head, feeling guilty. "Can I ask you something? Why is there a reward for your return?"

She didn't look at either of us. "I don't know. Nor do I want to."

I sighed. "With a father who puts a bounty on your head, I can't blame you."

Risty nodded. "I feel sorry for you."

"You do? Then release me."

Risty laughed. "I don't feel _that_ sorry for you."

We proceeded to cross the bridge that led to the castle.

Risty looked at the surroundings, impressed. "Talk about living in style. It's too bad that your people are starving. The way he's governed us, it's wrong. Be sure to mention that to the count."

I was confused. "So Risty. This count guy. He's not so good, right?"

She nodded.

"Sooo, we're returning his daughter why?"

"I'm only doing this for the money. You also have a reason."

I sighed. "I guess so."

"Having second thoughts?"

"More like seventh or eighth thoughts."

We finally arrived at the draw bridge.

Risty started to talk. "I think it's time to get paid! I have something that would interest the Vance family, granted she's a little worse for the wear."

After several seconds, the bridge dropped.

On the other side were several what I took to be guards and a girl with blond hair.

She appeared to be in her late teens. Her armor borw a cat (or tiger) motif. She wore a metal cat eared headband and a golden necklace with a sapphire pendant. On her torso she had a metal bikini top with parts of it painted blue.

I suddenly felt bad for examining her.

_Wait! Why do I feel guilty? It wasn't like I was thinking any perverse thoughts or anything!_

She held a spear in her right hand. It could've been a lance, but that's beside the point. It was sharp and could easily run me through. Let's focus on that.

She ran toward our...friend? Acquaintance? Prisoner?

"Leina!"

Leina seemed slightly surprised.

"Elina."

She stopped in front of Leina.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find you."

"It wasn't my intention to come back."

Elina was still smiling. "All that matters is that you're back. And I'm so glad, my hearts about to burst."

She then realized that Leina wasn't dressed.

"Why are you dressed like that? Nobody gets that close to you but me."

_Oh. So thaat's the relationship they have._

Risty must have figured out what I was thinking because she hit me in the back of the head.

It was at this point that Elina noticed my presence. She was not happy.

"Now you've been defiled." She pointed her weapon at my throat. I tried not to move.

"I haven't been defiled." Elina slowly removed her weapon from my throat.

_Thank you so much, Leina!_

Elina's cat-like smile returned. "What a relief. Your purity is one of your best qualities and the one that I admire most."

Risty had started to get impatient. "Enough already! How about you pay up?"

Elina glared at Risty. "Shut up, you dog."

"What did you say?"

_Oh boy. This is really starting to get bad._

"Remember your place, commoner." She turned to me and glared. "And you. A knight of the Seventh Cross has some nerve coming here, especially you."

I was taken aback.

_Seventh Cross? What's that?_

"Um. Exactly what did I do? I'm having a bit of a memory loss problem."

Elina seemed even more irritated. "Don't you dare pretend you've forgotten how you shamed the Vance family."

_OK. I'm not pretending._

Elina turned back to Risty. "Anyway, we don't have any money to pay to dogs. So if you leave immediately, I'll overlook your rudeness."

It was at that point that I sensed a familiar presence. It resembled the one I felt back on that mountain pass.

And I sensed it was in...the air?

I looked up and thought my brain was broken or something for I could have sworn I saw a girl with feathered wings. Despite the distance, I could tell she was rather beautiful.

I drew my eyes away when I heard the disagreement escalate.

Risty raised her weapon.

"Really? That's how you want to do this? Let's make it three THOUSAND gold coins then."

Leina backed up, sensing a fight.

Elina took a battle stance. "You're threatening the Vance family? I guess you don't value your life."

I drew my sword and pointed it at...Risty.

Her eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

My sword didn't waver. "Returning Leina, even if by force, is one thing, but holding someone for ransom is wrong."

Elina was still glaring at me. "Stay out of this."

I sighed. "I apologize if this hurts your pride or shames your family, but I won't just ignore my moral code."

Elina was still glaring, but softened a little.

It was at that point that I noticed the dark clouds in the sky.

_Well that's a quick change in weather._

A bolt of lightning struck right in the middle of the the three-person circle they formed.

The ground in front of them exploded.

I saw a silhouette as the smoke cleared.

"Elina, pay her now. Or are you trying to disgrace the count's name?"

I could now see the woman who spoke.

She had a detailed headpiece over her scarlet hair. I won't describe the rest of her outfit as I tried to avoid staring. For some reason, I felt no fear of her, despite her intimidating appearance.

The thing that stood out the most in my opinion was the long sword she carried.

Elina seemed apologetic. "Claudette, I'm sorry my sister. I meant no offense."

It was kind of hard to tell what the expression on her face was. When she glanced at me, I sensed a strong feeling of dislike. Something about her seemed familiar. The combination of the two must have been bad.

Risty got back to her feet. "Glad to see somebody around here's reasonable."

Claudette handed Risty a bag of money. "You've earned this. You returned her and we will pay our debt to you for that," Claudette grabbed Risty's wrist **(A/N: Try saying that five times fast)**. "but you're also wanted for being a thief."

Before Risty could react, Claudette shocked her with God knows how many volts of electricity.

Risty fell to the ground, unconscious.

I winced. "That cannot feel good."

Claudette let go or Risty's wrist **(SAY IT FIVE TIMES FAST!)** and Risty fell to the ground.

She turned to the guards. "Take her away." She glanced at me. "And him as well."

It took me a few minutes to process what she said.

"What!? Is this because of whatever I did that shamed your family? Because I have to tell you, the only reason I came here in the first place was so I could figure out who I was. I lost my memories and I don't even remember who I am let alone what I did."

Claudette didn't change the command.

The guards surrounded me, weapons drawn. They were staring at my weapon, but I sensed something in their eyes. Fear.

_Why would they fear me? Just who am I?_

I sighed. I then dropped my weapon to the ground and raised my hands in surrender.

The guards grabbed my arms.

I turned to Claudette. "Can I at least know what charges I'm being arrested for?"

"Trespassing and consorting with a known criminal."

"Wha- Well you got me there I guess."

The guards then began to escort us away to what would most likely be a dungeon, Elina taking the lead.

I stopped. I turned to Claudette.

"Whatever I did that shamed you, I'm sorry."

Her face didn't change.

The guards continued to escort us.

_Later..._

I sat against the wall while Elina and the guards looked on.

"Don't bother feeding the thief. The other one may only eat if he behaves."

Elina glared at both of us, but it was more so at Risty than me.

"You tied up my sister. You're lucky I let you live."

Risty had apparently regained consciousness.

"At least give me something to eat-"

"Silence dog."

I sensed Risty fall unconscious again as Elina and the guards walked away.

I sighed.

_Might as well go over everything I've learned about who I was._

_OK, my name is Zero Kratas. I apparently have Master-level swordskills which I can guess at this point had gotten me into some organization called the Seventh Cross. I can also use my sword with some kind of holy magic. I somehow ended up falling through the sky and landed right in the middle of a (if I may say so) one sided battle between Leina and Melona, the servant of some being known as the Swamp Witch. I am apparently hated by the Vance family for the reason that I shamed them somehow. I guess Leina doesn't care, otherwise she might've just stabbed me in my sleep or something. Now I'm trapped in a dungeon cell with a thief who I've apparently fought before. A majority of the key words: Apparently._

After I was finished, I realized I had nothing to do.

I just sat there for God knows how long.

The only way to tell that time had gone by was by watching the sunlight fade through the small window.

I sighed.

"I'M SO BORED!"

"Then what do you say we get out of here?"

I turned to Risty. "How long have you been awake?"

"A few minutes, give or take."

I scratched my head. "You know a way out?"

_Several minutes later..._

We had managed to sneak out through the window of our cell and were now sitting on the roof of one of the towers of the castle.

While Risty said something that I could guess had to do with robbing the Vance family blind, I had something else on my mind.

I stared off into the distance with a smile on my face.

_The view is so amazing. I wish I could always see the world from this high up. I wish that I could soar through the sky to Heaven and beyond like an angel._

Risty goes on the move and I follow her to some money vault or something. The only reason I tagged along was because I was kinda curious what she did with this money. That and in exchange for her helping me getting back my sword, I had agreed to help her carry whatever she stole.

"This is awesome. I really hit the jackpot." Her eyes were almost sparkling at the sight of the loot.

I resisted the urge to chuckle.

_She really loves money._

I then noticed she turned her attention to something else.

"What's this?"

My eyes widened when I realized what she was looking at.

It was a set of armor that came with a shield and sword.

I couldn't tell what it was, but I felt that this armor was rather important to the Vance family, but I kept to myself about it as Risty took it too.

We were interrupted when sirens started to sound.

We immediately rushed out of there and ran along the roof.

I sighed. "Guess they found out, huh?"

I looked over the sides of the roof. It was a LONG fall that I did not wish to experience.

We eventually came to the window of a room in one of the towers.

I saw a familiar blond with her back turned to us.

I stared at Risty, curious. She tapped on the windows.

Leina turned to see us on the other side of the window.

Risty shushed her. She then opened the window and we let ourselves in.

I was about to say something like "Hi" or "Run away often?" but I heard quickly approaching footsteps.

Someone opened the door.

I neither payed attention to who it was nor any of the conversation.

The only thing that I thought as I hid behind the curtain was something along the lines of:

_Shit! Shit! Oh God, don't let her find us!_

I eventually released my breath as I heard footsteps move away from us.

Me and Risty came out from behind the curtain.

I saw her remove something from her bag.

It was the armor she was eying earlier.

_Later..._

Me and Risty were almost scott free, that is, until a bolt of lightning struck the path in front of us.

I didn't have to guess who was standing in front of us as the smoke cleared.

I sighed. "Don't suppose you're going to let us through, Claudette?"

"Not a chance thieves."

I could tell Risty was just itching to fight her, but an idea came to mind.

_Flashback..._

_Shortly before Risty and I left, I asked Leina how I shamed the Vance family._

_She looked uncertain. "I don't know the details, but I heard that someone from the Seventh Cross engaged Claudette in combat. That person won. I'm assuming that that person was you."_

_I scratched my head. "I see. That would explain some of it. But what's this Seventh Cross organization?"_

_Leina shook her head. "I don't know. Most people only know what it's called. Only certain nobles and people know who or what they are."_

_I sighed. "Oh well. That information is better than nothing. Thank you."_

_End of Flashback..._

I focused on the part where Claudette had supposedly lost to me.

"I have an idea, Claudette. You and me! A one-on-one rematch!"

Her eyes narrowed. "So you've finally remembered."

I shook my head. "I overheard it from someone." I knew better than to implicate Leina.

"Why should I accept?" Her glare was burning into my skull.

"Because you want to erase the shame of your defeat. And I want to give you that chance."

Her glared seemed less intense.

"So what do you say?"

Risty stared at me like I was crazy.

"What are you thinking? You're injured and you've probably lost much of your fighting experience with your memories!"

I smiled. "Like I said, I'm giving her a chance to erase the shame I inflicted upon her."

I turned back to Claudette.

"I also have a condition. If I win, you tell me what the Seventh Cross is."

Claudette nodded.

I drew my sword.

We were interrupted when I saw an explosion. My eyes widened.

_That's where Leina's room was._

I looked from the explosion to Claudette.

_Damn. My only chance to get info._

I sighed. I started running back the way I came.

"Sorry Claudette! But I promise we WILL fight again someday!"

I barely caught a glimpse of her face, but I could have sworn that she said, "I'll hold you to that."

I immediately ran along the rooftops to until I finally spotted Leina. She was on one of the rooftops opposite me and had her back against the wall, so to speak.

On the other side was an unfortunately familiar pink-haired girl.

My eyes widened. "Melona."

She was moving in for the kill.

It was at that point that I noticed something. I just hoped my distraction will help Leina notice it as well. My blade started to shine a bright light.

I took a deep breath. "HEY DEMON! Eighth Holy Blade Technique: Arrow Slash!"

I swung my blade and dozens of shining arrows twisted and turned to hit Melona. Melona quickly dissolved as they made impact and then went back to her original form.

My yell and attack temporarily drew Melona's attention to me.

"Did you just call me a demon again? Oh well, I was planning on killing you eventually anyway."

She fired some kind of liquid. I didn't know what it was, but I knew I didn't want to touch it. I stepped backwards to avoid it.

I fell backwards to make her think she had hit me.

As she thought that she had killed me, she returned her attention to Leina.

I quickly sat up and saw a determined look in her eye.

I smiled.

_Guess she got it. Let's see how she executes it._

Melona continued to take several more steps towards Leina, but stopped. I heard Leina call Melona a monster and she took one more step. Leina threw her sword at the ground beneath Melona and it crumbled. Melona jerked backward and sprayed the liquid into the air. Leina ran forward and locked Melona in a bear hug, blocking Melona's..."gun barrels" with her own chest. Melona's chest began to swell. Then I heard her scream as she exploded, leaving Leina's fate unknown.

I took my thoughts away from what may have happened to her.

I ran along the rooftops, trying to find a good escape route when I saw a familiar scarlet haired woman carrying a limp body over her shoulder.

I follow after them.

_X amount of time later..._

Me and Risty sat around as Leina started to come around.

"Well good morning. Welcome back to the land of the living!"

Risty sat on a crate. "Are you okay?"

Leina nodded. "I think so."

"Good. I guess you have my armor to thank for that."

"Guess your right."

I leaned against the tree behind me. "So what now?"

Leina smiled for the first time since I've known her.

"I'm planning to go on another journey."

Risty pulled out a small pouch. "Then here's the price of your freedom. I'm keeping it."

Leina seemed taken aback. "That doesn't belong to you!"

"Listen, I nearly lost all of my treasure trying to get away from Claudette. You gotta let me keep this at least."

"No!"

I sighed and then smiled.

_This is going to be a long journey. Don't know why I don't leave right now. Maybe it's some higher power telling me what to do._

I then sensed that same presence from before. I searched the sky for that girl I saw before, but saw nothing.

Leina and Risty were staring at me.

Leina was trying to see what he was looking at. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Just thought I saw something. We should get going."

They nodded.

_Guess that girl was just my imagination. A shame. She looked like my type. Then again, I have no clue who I am, so I might be wrong. But still-._

My thoughts continued like that for a while.

We then began our journey.

**What do you think? Any good? I hoped you enjoyed anyway!**

**I thank you for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**

**P.S.**

**I know that normally I say a few things at the end of the first chapter, but I just got nothing. It's either you like this or you don't.**


	2. Chapter 2: Distant Memories

**From now on, all of these chapters will be much shorter. Enjoy! BTW, this takes place during the beginning of episode 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the OC's.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Distant Memories**

"Found some!"

"Here's some tools."

Me and Leina watched from the side awkwardly as all of the children walked by with tools and building material to rebuild their home.

I thought about helping out, but I knew nothing of construction work...or at least I think I didn't.

Either way, I was feeling as useless as a rock.

It got even more awkward for me during dinner when one child tried offering me and Leina more food even though they had meager amounts as it was. We rejected it of course, but it still didn't make either the situation less awkward or me less guilty.

Our attention was caught by a door through which we heard the sound of a bag of loot hitting a table.

It was at that point that my guilt multiplied tenfold when I finally figured out what Risty was stealing money for. I peeped through the door to confirm my suspicions.

Risty was standing in front of a nun, a small bag of money on the table.

"It might be just enough to fix the holes in the walls, but I know it's not enough. Things didn't play out the way I thought they would. I promised more than I could deliver. I'm really sorry."

Well that didn't help my guilt.

The nun seemed unconcerned about the amount however.

"Did you break into the Count's castle, Risty?"

"Alright, it's the Count's treasure, but they're the biggest thieves of all! I had to ditch most of it when the Thundercloud General Claudette came after me. When I think about what we could've done with all of that! We thieves have our own special sense of honor. This isn't about me. You should know that by now."

It was at that point when I saw Leina walk right past me and enter the room.

I only caught a glimpse of her face, but she seemed upset for some reason.

_A few seconds later..._

Risty grabbed Leina by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

"Say that again!"

"I'd be happy to. Those children look like they haven't eaten a proper meal in months. Do you really think those poultry scraps are enough?!"

"No I don't, but that's hardly my fault!"

"What about the royal charity?"

This caught my attention.

_Royal...charity?_

Risty seemed mildly surprised by this, but not any less irritated.

"The what?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Everyone knows that Count Vance gives the less fortunate money."

"Oh yeah right. Explain to me why someone like Count Vance would do something like that?"

"Because it's his duty! He's honor-bound to protect his people!"

I tapped on Leina's shoulder.

"Uh sorry, but I have to disagree with that. No offense, but your family doesn't seem like the giving type, present company excluded of course. And like you said, it's his duty, but it is a duty he is not performing. You saw how bad things were on our way here. I have no memories and even I figured it out on my own. This country and its people are dying because of a negligent ruler. And I doubt any of the other nobles are any better. I'm sorry that you don't want to believe this because the Count is your father, but...this is the apparent truth. It is your choice whether you continue to blind yourself to it."

I turned to Risty.

"I'm going to sleep now. See you guys in the morning."

I then returned to my...well it's technically a bed.

I closed my eyes and drifted off into slumber.

My dream was rather strange and kinda fuzzy.

I was in some kind of room. The only thing I could make out was the fact that it was rather grand, like a castle or something. It was at that point that I noticed I was kneeling. I looked to my side and saw that there were several other people kneeling. I couldn't see their faces because they all wore a metal helmet.

I looked in front of me and saw a throne. Sitting on said throne was a young girl.

She wore a cat ear-like headband on her head, and a metal eye patch on her right eye. She wore a bright red outfit, with belts going across the top of it. On her left arm there are spikes protruding from her pauldron, and on her lower body she had red hip armor and a hidden blade set that functioned as her undergarment (which is rather strange if you ask me). On her legs she wore red thigh-highs and interlaced bands with a beast engravement on her upper thighs, and wore metal heels with long spikes on the toe and heel.

I turned my attention her her facial expression. It was cold and emotionless, but something about it seemed...strange, almost unnatural. It frightened me a little.

She made a sign that told us to move out with her hands.

For some reason, I felt reluctant to do whatever it was we were going to do. I don't know what it was, but...

_"Please!"_

What the?

_"Help us!"_

_"No don't!"_

_"Have mercy!"_

I covered my ears. These voices! They were...pleading? What's happening?!

_"Not my son, NO!"_

_"Please spare her! AAAAHHHHH!"_

_"Why?...Why? (Coughing)"_

_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

No matter how much I covered my ears, these screams pierced my eardrums like an arrow. I fell to both knees.

What is this?!

My surroundings suddenly changed. I was surrounded by a large ring of fire. I could see the debris of obliterated buildings lying beyond the flames. I also heard more screaming and the sound of more destruction. There was one sound that stood out above the rest. A sickening sloshing sound, like a blade passing through flesh.

I grabbed my head as pulsing pain passed through it.

"Stop...just stop...STOP IT!"

I woke up with a start, heart pounding. I quickly looked to my left and right to make sure I didn't wake anybody.

I released a sigh.

_What was that? A dream?  
_

But I knew that was more than just a dream.

It was at that point that I noticed my cheek was wet with tears. I quickly wiped my face on my sleeve and tried to go back to sleep. 'Tried' being the keyword.

I didn't close my eyes a single time for the entire night.

_The Next Day..._

I met Risty and Leina outside the entrance as we departed for...wherever we were going. I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention.

I smiled at the warm goodbye we got from the orphans.

I waved back.

"I hope I can come back sometime!"

Later on we ended up stopping for a rest.

Risty sat on the ground while I leaned up against one of the dead tees.

Risty turned to Leina.

"I know I promised I'd bring you to the border, but I got a better idea, so hear me out. Why don't you inherit your father's position? Then you can bring prosperity back to this domain. That wouldn't be a bad life. In fact, it would be a much better one. Assuming you would be satisfied with that."

I pondered Risty's words.

"She has a point. I mean, anyone might be a better ruler than your father (no offense), but you probably have more experience in politics even if only a little, so you would probably be a great ruler."

It was kinda hard to read Leina's expression. It could've been sadness, confusion, or uncertainty.

"I don't know what I should do."

Risty sighed.

"Whatever you do, just leave the money you owe me. After that, you're going to be all on your own."

"Don't you dare patronize me! You're one to judge my life! What makes you better than a common thief?"

_Well in my opinion, she's much more skilled and nicer (more or less)._

"The Queen's Blade tournament. If you win the Queen's blade, you get money. What's better, you get power. I lost my family in a fight started by nobles. I was just a kid. The pain. The grief. It was enough to drive me crazy. Nobody should have to live through that."

I stared at her with sympathy.

_Geez. Here I was thinking she only does what she does based on a whim. My ratio of right to wrong so far has been 0-infinity._

Risty seemed determined.

"I'll win the Queen's Blade, and I'll save the children of this land. They say to the strongest go the spoils. That's the ultimate law of the land. So I will become stronger than anyone else. At least I'm doing with my life."

_Ouch. Wasn't that a bit harsh? Or was that directed at me? Either way, harsh._

Leina seemed a bit sad.

"I feel so ashamed."

"As well you should."

I sighed.

"I'm sorry to cut the conversation short, but we've spent enough time sitting around. We should get going."

Risty and Leina nodded.

Leina turned to Risty.

"I owe you my thanks."

"For what?"

"Because I was ignorant and lost. I only knew what I didn't want in my life, and now, thanks to you I realize that isn't enough."

Leina bowed to Risty.

I smiled.

"I guess nobles aren't as stiff as I thought."

Risty's face flushed.

"You're a noble. You're not supposed to be bowing to me. Besides, I only agreed to take you over the pass. That's all. Nothing else. If you're expecting more, you can't just decide that on your own. Geez."

Risty turned around and continued to walk.

"We're wasting time. We gotta go."

Leina smiled and followed after.

After walking for a while, I realized something that made me smile.

_Those two are like children deep down..._

_Children..._

_Children?..._

_"No please! Not my children!"_

_"Have mercy!"_

The voice caused me to turn around in surprise.

I turned and saw nothing but the empty path behind us.

Leina and Risty looked back when they noticed I stopped.

Leina called out.

"Are you alright, Zero?"

I turned back to them with an uneasy look on my face. I quickly changed my face to one with a smile.

"Oh, it's nothing! Just thought someone was following us for a sec!"

They seemed unconvinced, but they dropped the matter and continued to walk, me following after them.

I stared at the ground as I walked.

_It was just a dream...so why do I have the urge to throw up?_

**Chapter end! I hope you all enjoyed! But what's this about about Zero's dream? What horrible omen could this be for Zero's past...and future? It is unknown if he'll like what he finds at the end of this road, but he will continue to follow it to the end just as I will continue to write his story. His tale of a Holy Knight.  
**

**I thank you all for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Invitation?

**I apologize for not updating in while! I would commit seppuku, but then I wouldn't be able to write anymore and that would just make things worse.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Invitation?**

We had finally made it to the pass.

I shivered.

Bad memories of the fight against Melona flashed through my mind.

_Hard to believe. If Risty hadn't interfered, me and Leina would be on a one way trip to the next life._

I turned when I realized Leina wasn't moving.

"Hey, Leina, we can't get a move on if ya don't...get a move on I guess."

That snapped Leina out of her trance.

She quickly caught up to us.

I suddenly took notice of how high we were.

I looked to the distance and saw a rather official lookin' wall.

"This is it, isn't it? The border to the Queen's domain."

I sighed.

"I suppose so."

Risty turned to me.

"Zero, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"What exactly do you plan to do?"

I stared.

"I'd figure it'd be obvious. I plan to go find out what this Seventh Cross organization is. I mean, if I'm a member, they might be able to tell me who I really am."

_And what is with these memories..._

"What then?"

I pondered this.

"Hmmmmm...Didn't think that far ahead. I guess it depends on what I find."

I continued walking.

That was the end to that conversation.

_It all depends on who I am..._

_Later..._

We had finally arrived at the wall of the border.

I looked at all of the caravans and soldiers.

"It doesn't look like Claudette's been here."

I turned to Risty.

"What makes you say that?"

"There's no sign of the General's banner."

"I guess you're right."

"So we'll do this the way we arranged."

"Yeah, but we should be careful just in case we run into trouble."

Risty pulled out a coin.

My sweat dropped.

_A coin toss? Really?_

"Let's see what fate says. If it's heads, we manage to get away."

_I don't think fate works like that._

She flipped the coin into the air and it landed on the ground.

I sighed.

"If fate really does abide by a coin toss, I suppose we're-wait a second."

I picked up the coin.

I stared at it with a expression of uncertainty.

"Risty, I don't think the universe likes cheaters."

I revealed the other side of the coin which was heads as well.

"Why do you use this coin to flip?"

Risty smiled.

"The luck's always good."

I gave the coin to Leina.

"If it really does work like that, than it should be helpful for Leina. (She's gonna need all the luck she can get)."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing."

Risty nodded.

"Zero has a point. How about this: You give me that coin back when you become a good fighter, you shouldn't need luck by then."

"Don't tease me."

I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"We should probably get going."

We approached the gate.

"Halt."

_Well that didn't take very long.__...screw it! I'm not going through all this official crap!_

I gave my best serious, somewhat angry glare.

"You better have a good reason for stopping a member of the Seventh Cross. If not, I do hope fate is on your side if you want to get away with blocking the path of not only a Seventh Cross member, but also the path of Leina Vance, the next countess."

I showed them the cross around my neck.

The men seemed almost afraid.

They bowed their heads in apology.

"Forgive us!"

"We were not aware of your identities!"

"You may pass immediately! We hope you will not report us, sir!"

I released a deep breath.

"As long as you realize the folly of your actions, I see no reason to pursue further action."

One of them bowed again.

"Thank you, sir..."

He seemed like he wasn't finished.

"Is something wrong?"

The guard jumped at being addressed.

"Um, sir, may I ask you a question?"

I thought about it.

"Don't see why not."

"Are you here with Ms. Vance for _matrimonial _purposes?"

I turned a deep, scarlet color.

"N-no! Why would you think something like that?!"

All three bowed their heads again.

"Forgive us!"

"Whatever! J-just let us pass."

"Right away!"

They smartly moved out of our path and we continued on our way.

After a few minutes of walking, I released a sigh of relief.

"We made it outside of Vance territory."

Risty glanced at me.

"You're afraid of the Thundercloud General?"

I gave her a stare of disbelief.

"How could I not be?!"

"Well considering you beat her before-"

"-back when I had my memories, it stands to reason that if I faced her, I would most certainly die. Right, Leina?"

I noticed she didn't answer.

"Leina?"

She appeared to be staring at the ground, trying to avert my stare. She appeared to be a slight pinkish color.

"Are you alright?"

She snapped out of it.

"Huh-what? Oh, yeah right. I guess."

I gave her a curious look, but dropped the matter.

Risty, however, didn't.

"You know, I don't recall you having the time to propose to her, Zero."

I could feel my face heat up, but I gave her a look of slight disbelief.

"You're really going with that line of jokes?"

"Only because they're effective."

She gestured at Leina behind us.

Her face was even redder.

"Touché, Risty. Touché, but I still don't like it."

_Later..._

We decided to find a place to stay for the night.

We found one, but...

"Hey, not to put a damper on things, but where am I supposed to sleep."

Risty shrugged.

"I guess you'll just have to sleep in the hall."

"What?!"

"I agreed to take Leina, not you. You'll just have to deal with it."

I stared with my jaw open.

"That's cold."

She started walking toward the door.

"Now, come on."

I sighed.

_Man, we just got here..._

_Later..._

After a bit of shopping (on Risty and Leina's part) and a few tips, we decided to get something to eat. We were discussing the fact that Risty would be parting ways with us and our entrance into the city.

"One thing's for sure, I'm glad we didn't get into trouble so far."

Leina nodded in agreement.

I slammed my hands onto the table.

"Don't say things like that!"

They both turned to me.

Leina seemed confused.

"What's wrong?"

I realized what I just did.

"Sorry, it's just that when people say things like that, it always seems to-"

It was at that point that a snake slithered onto the table.

"-jinx it."

"S-snake..."

Both Risty and Leina started to shake in fear.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Jeez, for a couple of warriors, you guys are a bunch of babies! Hahahaha!"

I then grabbed the snake near its head and brought it to eye level.

It tried in vain to bite me, and it was a little distance from my face so all it could do was thrash its tail around.

I then gave it a stare down.

It looked me in the eye as I it.

After a few seconds, the snake closed its mouth.

I brought it outside and released it.

When I came back to the table, Risty and Leina seemed shocked.

"How did you-What did you-"

I smiled.

"You just gotta teach'em who's boss."

I noticed out of the corner of my eye a woman with dull green hair walk out of the building. I turned around immediately once I realized she wasn't wearing any...wanna know what? That's not important.

Risty released a sigh.

"Look, I'm sure we'll meet again somewhere along the way. I'll give you enough to cover the meal and our lodging."

Risty reached for her pouch...only problem was: It wasn't there.

"I've been robbed!"

_No, ya think?_

I then thought about something.

"Wait, didn't that woman that just left..."

"That snake! It's hers!"

We were about to chase after that woman when someone (presumably the owner or something) walked up to us.

"Now hold now. Where do you think you're going without paying?"

We paused.

"Ummmm..."

I could easily see where this was going.

_Later..._

As the evening bells rang, we were stuck doing dishes to pay for our meal.

I was not in a good mood.

"That witch! Next time I see her: Wham! Pow! Lights out!"

Risty didn't turn.

"Possesion is 9/10ths of the law. It's my fault for being careless."

There was a pause.

"Well well. At night there's a gambling den."

Both Leina and I blinked.

"Gambling?"

"Which means their safe would be loaded."

A drop of sweat rolled down my face.

"I don't think stealing is a good idea."

"We can't get out of here without any money. That means no journeys for Leina and no getting memories back for you."

"I have changed my mind."

Leina on the other hand, had a different idea.

"Well, we then we should earn the money."

_Ah, poor, naive Leina...actually, that sounds like a pretty good idea._

It was at that point that we noticed the poster on the wall depicting two half-naked women and words.

Me and Leina stared.

"What is it?"

"Prize fighting."

I blinked again.

"Fighting...for money?"

Risty nodded.

"Alright. I'll fight."

I stared at Leina.

She turned to Risty.

"Promise me. Promise me that we'll use the money I win to continue our journey."

_Later..._

I decided to wait at the lodging.

I originally planned on going with them, but then Risty told me what kind of fights they were.

Hey, I may be a guy, but I don't do things like that.

After a couple of hours, I got worried.

I tried to ignore thoughts related to those two and what was keeping them, but that only made me even more worried.

Eventually I gave up and decided to go see what was taking them.

That only turned out...so badly.

I didn't even bother remembering where those fights were located so I ended up wandering around.

I sighed.

"Damn! I should really memorize a map or somethi-"

I froze.

I leaned slightly to the left as a small weight attached to a chain flew by my head.

I spun around.

"Eighth Holy Blade Technique: Arrow Slash!"

Dozens of shining arrows launched from my blade at the unknown target. A figure leaped into the air.

I saw the chain starting to be pulled back...so I grabbed, and yanked downward.

The flying person hit the ground hard.

I then pulled, causing the person's neck to rocket into my grasp.

He was wearing a white hood that covered his face. He wore a black, long-sleeved shirt and red pants and a cloak over that (hence the hood).

"Glad to see you're still as tough as always, Zero."

I turned my head sideways.

"Who are you? And I'm having memory loss problems so no B.S.!"

"What a shame? You really don't remember your old buddy, Reks?"

I shook my head.

He sighed, as if disappointed.

"That's a bummer. I was hoping to have more fun with this."

I tightened my grip just a bit harder.

"Tell me, who do you work for?"

He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"You really don't remember? I figured you'd recognize a fellow Cross member. A shame."

I then noticed a cross around his neck quite similar to mine.

"Wait! You're with the Seventh Cross?"

"Yes, and to be honest, I was a little scared to see you face-to-face, but the fact that you lost your memories really calms me down."

I glared.

"Why did you attack me?"

"I wanted to see if the Queen's favorite was still in tip-top shape."

I blinked in confusion.

"Queen's...favorite?"

"Yeah, you were always stronger than the rest of us...although I think your memory loss has done away with that."

I saw him yank the chain again, but was too late to react as the weight slammed into my spine, temporarily paralyzing me.

Reks leaped away before I could get back up.

"Anyway, my main goal here is-"

"Wait! Tell me what the Seventh Cross is!"

Reks sighed in annoyance.

"First, it's rude to interrupt people. Anyway, seeing as you lost your memories, I guess I could give you a few reminders. Okay, the Seventh Cross. We're basically the Queen's right hand people, although we normally remain hidden in silence, kinda like her pet assassins except we're much more efficient. You were-"

It was at that point that he was his on the head by a giant, metal club.

"Idiot!"

This person had a more feminine voice.

She had long, scarlet hair and wore a red head band around her forehead.

She wore a thin, silver chest plate and an iron skirt.

She had a rather curved figure like Leina and Risty.

Reks grabbed his head in pain.

"Geez, Molly! What was that for?!"

Molly glared at him.

"Our orders weren't to answer his question, they were to deliver the message! Or is your puny brain to small to handle the simplest of orders?"

"What was that?!"

They seemed ready to kill each other, but I didn't have time for this.

I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"What message were you talking about?"

Molly threw a something, which I caught.

It was a card with some kind of seal on it.

"Her highness has decided to mess with the rules a little for this tournament. Nothing major that anyone can really complain about."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Changes? To the Queen's Blade?"

Reks nodded.

"Yeah. She has decided to allow you to compete in it. That card is like your special entrance pass."

I blinked.

"Compete? In the _Queen's _Blade? Is this some kind of trick?"

Molly shook her head.

"Her highness has deemed you worthy of the honor to compete. Be grateful."

"But it's the _Queen's_ Blade."

Reks sighed.

"Listen, if you want anymore answers to any question, just compete."

I eventually admitted defeat.

"Fine. Expect me there."

They prepared to leave.

"Wait!"

Reks actually growled a little.

"What now?"

"You wouldn't have happen to see a-"

"You mean the Vance girl? We saw her walking somewhere a while ago."

Molly hit him on the head again.

"NO MORE ANSWERS!"

With that, she dragged the unconscious Reks away.

I stared at the card one more time.

_So, I'm officially a member of the Queen's Blade...I have mixed feelings about this._

Then I realized something.

_Wait. How did they know I was traveling with Leina? Something tells me I'm really going to have to watch my back against these other Cross members._

I then returned to our lodging.

I was about to knock on the door when I heard crying.

_Leina?_

I thought about going in, but then I remembered what Risty said earlier.

_"This is where our paths part."_

_Oh yeah..._

I felt my own spirits deflate.

Risty may have been a thief who poked fun at people occasionally, but she was a good friend.

_Wait. I'm a contestant for the Queen's Blade! That' means I'll definitely see her again...I guess I should just sleep in the hall tonight._

My sleep was thankfully dreamless that night.

_The next morning..._

I woke up to see Leina standing in front of me.

"Oh. Good mornin'."

I stood up.

I noticed she seemed a lot better.

"Come on, we better get going soon."

I nodded.

"Um, Leina, are you alright?"

She nodded.

"I'm fine."

I could tell she was telling the truth. She seemed to radiate a new kind of determination.

We gathered our supplies and continued on our way to the Queen's Capital.

I still couldn't help but get lost in thought.

_So...a special Queen's Blade contestant...I'm still awfully uncomfortable with this, but I suppose it's gotta be done if I want my memories back. I may have gotten some answers from those two, but I gained just as many more questions...This is gonna be a long journey._

**End of chapter! I apologize for not updating this one for a while, but I have so many other fics and inspiration to write them just hits whenever it wants.**

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed!**

**Thank you for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Familiar Angel

**HERE! HERE IT IS GUEST! YOU HAPPY NOW?! BTW, I honestly have no clue what the pairing will be...I guess I'll just play it by the ear...I'll wing it too...  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC's.**

**Chapter 4:**

**The Angel...The Familiar Angel  
**

Our continued journey has passed rather uneventfully. I thought about trying to bring up my meeting with those Seventh Cross members, but the words always got caught in my throat. I couldn't even tell Leina about me being a Queen's Blade participant. I continued to think how many ways things could go wrong. Would we continue to be friends? Would we become enemies? I just didn't know and I didn't really want to find out.

By this point the sun was beginning to set. The road was fairly clear except for two fellow travelers we passed. I paused when I noticed I had gone a bit further than Leina. I turned back.

"Something wrong?" Leina jumped.

"Oh...Nothing." She walked passed me. I could tell she also sensed something about those two. I didn't know what though. I eventually shrugged it off and followed after Leina.

* * *

We had decided to make camp in a forest that night. I don't know if it had a specific name, but then again, I don't really know a lot of things at this point. Me and Leina sat around the fire. Personally, I thought it would be a bad idea because it would give away our position to any unforeseen enemy...but I just chalked that one up to my nerves so I kept it to myself. I turned to Leina and the oversized mushroom she held in her hands.

I sighed. "Are you sure you want to eat that?" Her stomach growled in response. It appeared it was only by willpower that she was able to resist this long.

"This mushroom should be good enough. Here goes." She raised the mushroom to her mouth a bit out a large piece. She chewed and swallowed it. After several seconds, I had to ask.

"So? How was it?" Her face lit with surprise...shortly before being replaced by an expression that was clearly nausea. I leaped back as she proceeded to throw up all of her stomach contents.

After she finished, she spit several more times. "Ew! Gross! That was nasty! What's this weird stuff I'm seeing?!" I sighed.

"I hate to tell you, but I TOLD YOU SO! That ought to teach you not to eat strange mushrooms." I scolded. "I suppose we should just stay here until you're well enough to walk. Good night."

I then went to sleep...or I would've liked to. After a bit, Leina began to mumble things to herself. It didn't help that it began to thunder as rain leaked through the treetops.

"Mushrooms are scary...I don't like them..." She actually started to sing out her misery by that point. "Everything's alright. I won't feel this way forever. And I'll just go to sleep in-" It was by that point that I opened my eyes to see something that made me yelp. I flattened myself against the trees. Leina noticed the person who was now in front of us...or I assumed she'd be classified as a person. I wrapped my hand around the hilt of my sword just in case of a fight.

"Who are you?" Her eyes widened for a second when she saw me before she quickly regained her pleasant expression.

"I'm just a friendly angel passing by." I had no reason to rebut that for she did indeed look like an angel. She had ear length light blue hair and green eyes. She was wearing a white camisole with a skirt, polka-dots panties (which I would never admit to seeing), and steel plate leggings. She also wore a steel gauntlet on her right arm and a long dueling glove on her left, other angels just wear two gloves. A vial of of some sort was slung across her waist on a small belt. Her most distinguishing feature was that her wings were asymmetrical in size. It took me a few seconds to realize something.

"I've seen you before!" She jumped at being addressed.

"You have?" she asked suspiciously slow. I nodded.

"Yeah, right before me and Risty got captured by Claudette. You were floating in the sky." It was by this point when I realized the feeling I felt when I saw her wasn't love...it was familiarity...of course I can't deny she was pretty.

"Oh." She seemed oddly relieved which only added to my suspicion that I knew her. She turned to Leina with a look on her face that could only be false concern. "You don't look so good."

I saw no harm in it at the time, so I told her about Leina foolishly devouring the mushroom. When I finished, she resumed speaking in a tone of false concern that still seemed familiar to me.

"Oh dear. That sounds like it's pretty rough." Leina nodded.

"The one I ate before was fine, but this last mushroom was a different color and made me totally sick." Leina still had the nauseous look on her face. I noticed the angel reach for the vial she was carrying.

"I have just the thing." Me and Leina looked at the vial. "It's angel's milk. One swallow will help with head aches, stomach aches, muscular aches, it will cure nearly any-"

"Can it cure memory loss?" I interrupted. I knew it was a small hope, but hope nonetheless. Her eyes were filled with genuine curiosity.

"You've lost your memories?" I nodded.

"I'm heading to the Queen's Capital with my friend Leina so I can find someone who can tell me exactly who I am. Speaking of which, my name's Zero. Nice to meet you." She almost released a sigh of relief before she remembered I was watching.

"Um, nope. Sorry. Angel's milk can cure MOST anything, but not everything. Memory loss is one of the few things it can't cure. Yep. Can't do." Whether or not she was being truthful was debatable. "Anyway, I am Nanael, the angel of love and hope!" The fact that that sounded too well rehearsed made me even more suspicious. The fact that it also seemed so familiar increased my suspicion ten fold. I sighed.

"Can Leina try some of that angel's milk? I would really appreciate it." I wore a pleasant smile on my face, despite my suspicion. I caught a single sight of her pink cheeks before she turned away.

"Oh! Yeah! Sure! Of course!" Something told me she planned on doing that anyway...for unknown reasons that only amplified my suspicion. She handed Leina the vial. "All yours! Help yourself!" She seemed suspiciously cheery.

_SUSPICIOUS! There is something definitely suspicious about this girl. She just happens to appear here? I think not. There's also the little part about she seems so familiar...I just know I know her from somewhere-Wait! When she says angel's milk, what exactly does she mean?-NO. Don't wanna know! Don't wanna ask!  
_

I turned to the angel. "Say, Nanael, have we-" I was interrupted as Leina made a face and spat out all of the milk she drank...straight at Nanael, drenching her. I won't deny several of 'those' kind of thoughts passed through my mind. Nanael squeaked a little before her expression became angry.

"How dare you do that to an angel, human?! Do you wish to incur my wrath?!" She then appeared to realize what she just said. There were several awkward moments of silence. "Just kidding! Just a little of that angel humor!" My sweat dropped. I noticed that she was not too subtly scooting over towards me. She had an honestly pleasant smile for the first time since the start of the conversation. "You wouldn't mind if moved nearer, would you? Now I'm really cold." A faint blush on her cheeks betrayed her true intentions. I was almost positive I know this girl. It was by this point that I realized something.

"Hey, Nanael, you're an angel, right? That means you help watch over the Queen's Blade, right?" She nodded slowly. "Do you think you could tell us about one of the competitors?"

* * *

I honestly don't remember when the sun came back out.

"Let's see. Risty, Risty, Risty." She said as she flipped through what appeared to be a record book. "Ah here she is...Hmm...No battle records. Looks like she hasn't officially fought anyone yet." Me and Leina let out a sigh of disappointment.

"OK then." We both picked up our weapons (and in her case, her shield as well).

"Well, the Queen's Blade tournament happens all over the land. I'm sure she's bound to turn up eventually." Leina smiled.

"She will." We both picked up our traveling packs and threw them over our shoulders as we prepared to walk away. I noticed Nanael's eye pass over another page and her eyes widened. She turned to me.

_Oh boy._

"You're-" I quickly covered her mouth with my hand.

"Leaving! Yes, we're leaving!" I pulled my hand away and left her with a stunned look on her face.

"Wait! You're leaving so soon?" Me and Leina turned to her.

"Huh?"

She appeared nervous. "Well I mean-You know. Uh-It's time for...t-this game called...Nanael's Queen's Blade Q&A Corner," She said. I knew something was up immediately. "I'll give you a special deal and answer any question you might have. Come on. Who can resist that, huh? That sounds great, right?" I shook my head.

"Not really," I stated plainly, becoming more and more impatient with each passing second.

She seemed annoyed. "What?! It's the Queen's Blade! It's this huge event! A major competition held every four years to decide who the Queen is!"

I shrugged. "Sorry. Not really interested in the tournament." Nanael seemed somewhat confused.

"What? Then why are you asking me to look up the battle results?"

"Because we care about Risty and she cares about that." I blinked.

_What? I thought we were trying to figure out where she was._

Nanael seemed confused still. "You...care about her?"

Leina nodded. I sighed.

"Risty may be kind of rude sometimes, but she is an overall good person. She's our friend (at least I think she is)." Leina nodded in agreement.

"We can't leave things the way they are. Thanks for the angel's milk. Hopefully we'll meet again somewhere. Have a good journey." Nanael seemed to be more desperate about something...and nervous.

"That's nice, but unfortunately I don't think your journey is going to be a good one." We looked toward a silhouette through the fog. I froze in fear as the sun illuminated the person shrouded in the fog. I began to take a few steps away.

"Cla-Cla-Claudette! Don't tell me you followed us!" I was interrupted by a giggle from our angel 'friend'. My eyes widened with realization. "You were stalling us!"

She smiled. "Well, actually I was trying to stall Leina. You just got caught in the crossfire. Sorry." I noticed she actually seemed remorseful...for stalling me anyway. She looked at Leina and Claudette as if a fight was about to happen. I didn't know why I did what I did next...I was just so filled with fear...I ran away.

* * *

I don't know why I stopped. It could've been regret, exhaustion, or the giant sphere in the sky displaying the fight between Claudette and Leina.

It was not going well for Leina. My eyes widened. Claudette was beating her really badly. I didn't know what to do. I flinched as Claudette ended the fight with a final lighting strike as Leina leaned against the battle's barrier. My eyes widened.

_What have I done?_ I shook my head. _I have to go back._

I was about to turn around when I looked up to the sphere. Leina was just barely able to stand up. She was clearly using all of her remaining strength just to stand up...Then the picture in the sphere vanished.

"NO! I need to know what's happening!" Then, as if by magic, that one sphere began showing picture again. I blinked as I continued to watch the events that occurred. The picture returned just in time for me to see the cliff edge Leina was standing on shatter.

"NO!" My heart settled momentarily when Claudette managed to grab Leina's hand before she fell. "Phew. Now I gotta-" My relief was not to last as Leina's hand slipped out of Claudette's. It took me several minutes to process what just happened. I fell to my knees.

_Leina's...gone._ I wanted to yell, kick something, blame someone...but I knew the truth there and then.

_My friend's dead...because of me._ Tears rolled down my otherwise emotionless face. I couldn't believe it...I didn't want to. Leina fell because I was a coward.

_If I had stayed...I could've done something..._ I couldn't resist the urge. I punched my fist into the ground, letting out a bit of my frustration and sorrow. Before I knew it, I was beating the ground to a pulp with my fists, creating a small crater where I knelt...I got up, turned in a certain direction, and started to walk...

* * *

I don't remember how long I was walking or where I was. All I remember was that it was hot and I felt something grainy in my shoes. I don't remember how long it had been since I had last had a drink or food...I just kept walking. I felt something hard hit my head and then I realized I was flat against the ground.

_Oh...I fell..._

I think I saw two distinct figures a few minutes before I lost consciousness. I didn't bother to even try drawing my sword. I just didn't care.

I think I said something before I totally lost consciousness.

"Leina..."

**Done! There! IT'S DONE! YOU HAPPY NOW, GUEST?! IT IS DONE! Yes. I just left that cliff hanger just to piss you guys off! Ain't I just the worst? Speaking of questions. Why does Zero think Nanael is familiar? Just who is Zero? BWAHAHAHAHA! You'll never find out!**

**Thank you for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Resurrected

**HERE!...OH yeah. I finally learned what the Queen's Capital is called!...But until I'm given clear reason to call it otherwise, I will continue to call it the Queen's Capital.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC's.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Resurrected Princess  
**

_"You can still go back and explain!" I didn't bother to turn and face my blue-haired friend. She honestly seemed worried about me._

_"I don't care. We both know I can never go back. After what I've done? Forget it." I spoke like I had a bad taste in my mouth. It was the taste of self-pity and self-loathing. _

_"Where will you go?" she asked. I shrugged._

_"Who knows? I'm sure I'll find a place where I'm not a disgrace somewhere." I picked up my sword and began to walk away. The girl seemed desperate about something._

_"Wait!" I stopped and looked back at my angel friend. I gave her a sad smile._

_"So long, Nanael." I saw something wet roll down her cheek. Then again, it was raining so that didn't seem like much of a mystery at the time. Despite how strong I had tried to look, deep inside I felt hollow.  
_

_'Maybe someday I will be forgiven...'_

* * *

"-telling you. He's dead at least twice over." I heard a woman say. "Why do I have to drag him along now?"

"I don't know. He still seems to be breathing." Came a much gentler feminine voice. "Maybe he just fell asleep."

"In the desert? Sorry to say it, Lady Tomoe, but the only naps you normally take in a desert are permanent ones." I opened my eyes to see I was being dragged along by my legs. My face was currently face-down in the sand underneath me with my mouth open, granting me a meal of delicious, dry sand. I wasn't able to see the two talking, but I could only focus on the one thought in my head.

_Damn! Damn! Damn! These two must be some kind of slavers or something! Quick, Zero, play dead!...HOW DO I PLAY DEAD?!_

"What the-? He seems to be moving."I had eventually decided on trying to claw at the ground for dear life.

"If you're going to kill me, please at least let me get up so I'm not tasting sand, thank you." The one who had been dragging me along released my leg.

"Rather rude to people who were saving your life, aren't you?" went the more annoying one. I got up from the ground and turned to the people who identified as 'my saviors'.

The one who had the gentler face had the physical appearance of a fit young woman with long black hair. Her hair was also tightened towards the bottom to prevent it from freely moving. She wore the standard clothes of a miko. She wore a kind and gentle smile.

The more annoying one's main clothing was a short, sleeveless, dark purple tunic with black edges. She had short, light-purple hair. The front and back of the tunic were open which showed a hefty amount of her cleavage and fully exposes her back. The tunic was kept together by a red obi belt tied on the front of her waist. Her forearms wore dark brown leather bracers. Her right elbow and shoulder were bare, while her left arm wore a fishnet sleeve and a simple shoulder plate. Her legs were almost bare, save for dark purple socks and Japanese style tabi shoes. The most distinguished part of her outfit was the brown headband with a pair of small and curved horns. Between the horns, the middle of her fringe hung over the headband down to just above her eyebrows. Around her neck was a dark purple choker. She appeared to be rather annoyed with me.

I felt oddly light-headed. "Who are you?" I noticed the woman with light-purple hair reaching for something that I highly doubted was friendship...unless friendship came in the form of sharp, metal objects. I reached for my own sword in case this should turn ugly.

"Now Shizuka," went the kinder one. "it seemed like a fair question, no matter what the circumstances." Shizuka reluctantly pulled her hand back from whatever weapon she had been about to pull out. The kinder one turned back to me. "My name is Tomoe. This is my companion, Shizuka." Me and Shizuka exchanged another look of dislike.

I bowed, almost falling over in the process. I was more light-headed than I thought. "My name is Zero. Nice to meet you." I looked around at the surrounding desert. "Where am I?"

"I don't see how you forget falling unconscious in the desert." stated Shizuka. "Unless of course you're just that much of a moron."

"What was that?" We were both glaring daggers at one another.

"You heard me, moron. Hey, were you named Zero because of the size of your brain?" I resisted the urge to draw my sword. I smartly decided to change the subject.

"May I ask why the two of you are traveling through this desert?"

"We're traveling to the Queen's Capital so I may compete in the Queen's Blade." said Tomoe. I nodded.

"Queen's Blade contestant, eh?" I turned in the opposite direction. "Well good luck then." I started to walk away when Tomoe called out.

"Wait. Why don't you come with us?" she asked. I sighed.

"I don't have a reason to. As a matter of fact, I don't have a reason to do anything. I might as well just lay in this desert and wait until I turn to dust." I took a seat in the sand. Shizuka was already walking away.

"Alright then. See ya later." She paused when she noticed Tomoe wasn't following. "Lady Tomoe?" Rather than leave, Tomoe stood in front of me with her hand held out.

"I appreciate your concern, but I must face punishment for my cowardice." I stated bitterly. Tomoe was confused.

"Cowardice?" I nodded.

"I was traveling with a friend," I left out Leina's name. "but we were confronted by a terrifying opponent. I, in my cowardice, fled. By the time I had decided to go back to help, my friend was..."

"I see." She said, understanding. "In that case, you have more reason to live." I shook whatever it was out of my ears that made me hear wrong.

"Pardon?"

"How are you to repent if you die?" I blinked a few times.

"Well, I..."

_I mean, I would take my own life as repentance for not preventing hers...wait...hold on...I..._

"...did not think it through very well." I admitted. "Perhaps taking my own life is not the best way to repent, but how do you suppose I give an eternal apology to my friend?"

Tomoe smiled kindly. "Hold that person in your heart for as long as you live and never forget him. That will be the proof of your repentance." I pondered this.

After a few minutes, I sighed. "I may never be able to fully redeem myself for my sin...but my friend might not have wanted me to end my own life." I stood up. "Perhaps you have a point, priestess...Very well. I've made my decision." I looked at Tomoe. "I will accompany you to the Queen's Capital...even if I have to put up with _her_." I gestured to Shizuka. She scowled.

"Don't expect me to welcome you."

"Like I would want to be welcomed by a pale-skinned witch."

"What was that, moron?!"

"You heard me, witch!" By this point we were nose-to-nose.

Tomoe tried to play peacemaker. "Come now! Can't we all just get along?" Me and Shizuka continued glaring at one another. "The Queen's Capital awaits." Still glaring. "Please stop fighting?" Shizuka and I both grunted, but ended our minor argument. After all, why waste valuable journey time when we can try to kill each other once we've reached the Queen's Capital.

* * *

"Do you think this could be the Queen's Capital?" asked Tomoe. Shizuka was excited.

"Yes! That means drinking water!" I sighed.

"Well, Shizuka (Muttered 'witch' under my breath), if you'd payed better attention, you would notice how nobody's around...As much as it sucks, these are ruins." By this point, I seriously regretted not bringing any supplies. Shizuka actually fell to her knees. My legs were considering letting me do the same.

"Can't go any further..." we both stated tiredly.

Tomoe turned to us. "We don't have any water left, but we must press on. Giving up is not an option." Shizuka held out her hands in prayer.

"Please let it rain. Just a little rain."

I shook my head. "At least show some dignity in our suffering." Although I admit to thinking about doing as she did.

"You're delirious with thirst," said Tomoe. "If that was all it took to make it rain, then it wouldn't-" It was at that point when dark clouds began to surround us.

My jaw dropped. "Did that actually work?" Tomoe shook her head.

"Those don't look like rain clouds." I noticed she was right. Something about those clouds had an evil presence. There was something else. I quickly covered my nose.

"Oh God, it reeks!" Shizuka and Tomoe looked confused. "Don't you smell that foul odor?" They shook their heads. I shrugged off the wretched smell that penetrated my nasal passageway. I drew my sword. "Whatever it is, we gotta move and fast."

Tomoe nodded. "Shizuka, move quickly-" She was interrupted by Shizuka's startled scream as she was dragged off by the dark sandstorm that began to form around us.

"Shizuka!" We covered our faces at the surrounding, black sandstorm. It was at that moment that I smelled another scent. Familiar, but corrupted in a way. Both Tomoe and I looked to the top of the large ruin-like building. I got a smile on my face before I could think about consequences.

"Leina, you're alive!" Tomoe turned to me in surprise.

"Wait, she was your friend?" I nodded, but then I frowned.

"But her aura is as foul as the sandstorm. Something's wrong." As if to punctuate that sentence, Leina drew her sword.

"Kneel before the power of Amara if you wish to live." I sighed.

"Yep. Something is most definitely wrong with her." Leina leaped from the top of the structure and landed behind us. I had my own sword ready. "Leina, what's wrong?" Leina responded by swinging her own sword. I managed to block it, but whatever it was that was done to her made her a bit stronger. I was knocked back through the entrance of the structure. I remember slamming against something that felt suspiciously like a wall.

"Zero!" Tomoe came to my side.

_Wow. She's really a kind person._ I shook this thought off. "Something's seriously wrong-Look out!" We both leaped out of the way as Leina crushed the spot where I had been laying a moment ago.

"This way," whispered Tomoe. I nodded. We managed to sneak away behind a small torch-holding structure before the dust cleared...although I don't recall when our third companion joined us. The blue-haired angel waved shyly when she turned to me.

"Hello." I was tempted to cut her down, but something strange prevented me from doing so. A gut feeling. Tomoe turned to her.

"My name is Tomoe. I'm a warrior priestess."

_Oh. WARRIOR priestess. That explains the sword._ I was to focused on glaring at Nanael, whose eyes sparkled for a moment.

"You're in the Queen's Blade, aren't you?"

Tomoe nodded. "Yes I am, but this is hardly a good time or place."

"It's never going to be with Nanael around," I mumbled bitterly. Nobody payed attention to me as Nanael floated a bit into the air.

"I disagree. Now prepare yourself and let's get started!" She didn't notice my glare burn even more than before. "Leina, the Wandering Warrior vs. Tomoe, the Warrior Priestess! Let's begin the contest and open the gates of battle! Give it your all!" My sweat dropped.

"What do you think you're doing?!" asked Tomoe. "I can't fight someone being held in a trance!" She took off.

"And I simply won't fight my friend especially if it's for your gain." I stated before following.

"Hey!" We were shortly followed by Nanael. After a few steps, we must have triggered some kind of mechanism, because large boulders began to fall from the ceiling, bound to crush us if we'd slowed down. Nanael caught up to us, much to my displeasure...or was it? Ever since I had that dream, I've been feeling confused. Part of me hated her and wished she would die, the other considered her...a friend...maybe something...No no no! I do not think of her like that!

She flew right beside us. "OK, I know what you mean?!"

I stared doubtfully at her. "Do you?"

"That little fighter is not herself! What's controlling her anyway?!"

"I'm uncertain," said Tomoe. "but the aura of this place is exactly the same as that black sandstorm earlier." I nodded.

"Somebody is definitely behind all of this and it's that very person who's controlling Leina."

_Shizuka, you better have a good reason for...Wait. I like it better when she's not here. Please stay gone, Shizuka._ I felt my foot sink a little. _Oh boy._ Whatever I planned on saying was interrupted by the gigantic boulder rolling down the ascending ramp in front of them. Both Tomoe and I reacted immediately. We both slipped into small, decorative crevices. The one thing that confused me was that somehow I had dragged Nanael into the same currently were pressed up against one another, our faces only mere inches apart.

_Damn! Why couldn't I be in this kind of situation with a girl...who I was closer with?_ As much as I wanted to, I couldn't say I hated Nanael for some reason. I noticed her cheeks turned a bright red before she looked away. _I know I care about her for some reason, otherwise I would've let her get crushed._

Before she could say either 'thank you' or 'pervert', I squeezed us out from the small space in the wall. I sighed, seeing Tomoe coming out from the crevice opposite mine.

"I doubt that's the last little 'present' we'll face." Tomoe nodded. Before Nanael could get a word in, we continued on our way. It wasn't too long after that that Tomoe's foot sunk into another switch. Me and her managed to leap back as a good hundred spears shot out from the ground...the same could not be said for Nanael who was flat against the roof with the spears only inches from her body. I was tempted to let her just stay there, but something urged me to help her, much to my annoyance.

"Twenty-seventh Holy Blade Technique: Heaven's Light Slash!" With a swift movement of my blade, every one of the spears fell to the ground, maybe able to injure you, but not lethally. Nanael released the breath she had been holding. After continuing a bit further, we came to a much more open room.

"OK, I wanna go home now," complained Nanael. "but I don't know the way out!" There was a sudden rumbling as water began to waterfall from an area high above and the passageways closed. I looked around.

"It's a trap!" I noticed Nanael fly away while we were distracted. Apparently Tomoe noticed her take her leave as well.

"I hope you make it out of this." I gave her a dumbfounded look.

"We're about to face a watery grave, and you're worried about her...Wow, you really are a nice person (not that it matters much by this point)." It didn't take long for the entire chamber to fill with water, leaving us with only the breath of air we had taken only moments before. All I remember was Tomoe radiating a bright, violet light before a huge hole opened up in the wall, letting the water wash both of us onto a small walkway below. I was about to let out a sigh or relief once I had finished gasping for breath when I noticed the tip of the blade pointed at my neck. I turned to the still brainwashed Leina who stood over me.

"Leina! Snap out of it! You're not in control of your actions right now! Are you really gonna let some foul demons take you over? If so, you have no right to call yourself a warrior at all!" My hopes raised a bit when I saw her eyes widen.

"Would you please stop lecturing her?" commanded another unknown voice from the passage behind us. "If you continue talking to her like that, my servant won't know who she is."

"You finally reveal yourself," stated Tomoe obviously. "You're the specter."

I had to admit she seemed to beautiful to be a specter. She was a well-toned young adult female with black hair and blue eyes. She was adorned with an elegant golden headpiece with a cobra at its center. She wore a jeweled breast plate that reaches only midway through her bust along with striped panties below an opaque cloth at her front. Her arms were also wrapped with a white cloth. She appeared to be offended.

"What do you mean 'the specter'?" she asked, stepping out of the shadows entirely. "You speak to the princess to the legendary kingdom of Amara. My name is Menace." She then proceeded to tell us her tale. How over 1000 years ago, she was to inherit the throne of the kingdom known as Amara. She lived in the lap of luxury, until her kingdom was conquered by an enemy nation due to the betrayal of her most trusted court attendant, Anarista. After that, she told us about her untimely departure to the next life. I admit, I kinda felt sorry for her...not enough to give into any of her demands, but sorry nonetheless.

"-but after thousands of years passed, I was resurrected. And my sole reason for being was to bring Amara back with me." She finished. "So please, join me and become another one of my obedient servants. I will bestow upon you the honor of restoring my kingdom until your bodies rot away."

Me and Tomoe were now standing with Leina's blade pointed at either of our backs.

"You're sorely mistaken!" informed Tomoe. "If you seek to rebuild a truly mighty nation, there is no way you can do that commanding mere vassals to obey you!"

I nodded. "It's not our power that unites people...It's their hearts as well as the bonds that tie all of them together!"

"Those who don't obey me fall from my favor." said Menace, rebuffing the message we just tried to put across. She looked at Leina. "Attend me, servant. I command you you to bow and kneel before the power of Amara." I could sense Leina still fighting the control Menace had over her. I couldn't stand it.

"Leina, we both promised to meet Risty again, didn't we?! How do you think she would react if she saw you right now, bowing like a dog before its master?! Take back your pride as a warrior!" I held out my hands in a unfamiliar gesture. It was more like a reaction my body was forcefully carrying out on its own.

"Twelfth Holy Blade Technique: Cleanse! Purge your soul of the dark power controlling it!" A large sphere of light shot out of my hands and vanished into Leina's body.

She jerked and shuddered violently. I noticed a coin roll across the ground. Leina began slashing at the air, as if combating an unknown enemy. "My name is Leina!" Several shadow-spirits ejected from her body. I raised my fist into the air.

"Yes! She's back!" My hopes were quickly dashed as I felt some kind of fabric wrap around my neck.

"This will not be permitted!" stated Menace angrily. Despite her looks, she was actually pretty strong as she managed to pull back both me and Tomoe. I felt a faint tremor grow stronger. I looked in terror as the part of the bridge Leina stood on collapsed, giving the crouched Leina no chance to escape gravity's pull. She fell into the abyss below. I reached out my hand, but was unable to do anything due to the Menace's restraint.

"LEINA!" That was when the pressure that Menace had wrapped around my neck made me realize I was starting to suffocate. I tried to rip it away from my neck when I realized I stood no chance while I was restrained like this...

_Unless..._

I fell backward in what appeared to Menace as unconsciousness.

* * *

I took notice when Menace dragged me and Tomoe into some kind of ritualistic chamber. I continued to play the unconscious victim until Menace had taken Tomoe atop of a large sphere-like structure. I was left slumped against a nearby wall, reaching through my bonds for my sword which Menace had neglected to take, no doubt because she thought me subdued. It was not going as well as I had planned. I expected my bonds to be much looser. I struggled in silence as I tried to rip apart my bonds. I saw Menace at the top of the sphere with Tomoe, no doubt about to perform the same control ritual she must have performed on Leina.

That was when the images began passing through my mind. All of the time I had spent with Leina and Risty traveling. Everything, despite how annoying, would always be forever treasured in my heart. It was then that I realized something.

_Tomoe's my friend...AND I WON'T LOSE ANOTHER ONE!_

Calling upon some power I didn't even know I had, my body began to radiate a beautiful, bright light. My bonds began to unravel of their own accord. Menace noticed me breaking free.

"How did you-?"

"Lady Tomoe!" There was a flash as Shizuka rescued and released the captured Tomoe with her ninja-like speed. I grinned at her.

"What took you so long, witch?" She took it all in stride.

"Sorry, moron, but I needed to get some directions." It was at that point that Tomoe woke up and looked up at her apparent savior (AKA: Shizuka).

"Shizuka, it's you! You're alive!" Shizuka smiled at her dear friend.

"I'm still here. We got a long road ahead of us that's filled with trouble, but I'm never going to leave you behind."

"Neither will I."

I couldn't blame them for not including me. After all, I had failed to protect one of the few friends I have (at least one of the ones I remember)...TWICE!

"I hope you'll still be accompanying us, Zero." I turned to Tomoe, surprised.

"What?"

"It would be rude to leave a friend behind, wouldn't it?" I couldn't believe it. She accepted me as her friend?

_Then again, she doesn't know of my past or my missing memories..._

"I think we've had enough of that," stated Menace, interrupting our conversation. "I can't have all three of you fighting me. Nothing must stand in my way. Now you all will pay. Even that servant I created turned out to be a traitor, just like Anarista." I noticed a floating scepter appear by her side that seemed to speak. Shizuka addressed Menace after letting Tomoe get to her feet.

"To me it seems like Anarista's the one who should be pitied instead of you." Both me and Tomoe turned to her. I looked back at Menace and noticed her expression had become a more unhappy one.

"What did you say to me?"

"I saw some pictures of your history painted on the walls downstairs. I think that the royalty was so comfortable, a few things escaped their notice." By this point I was gesturing to Shizuka to shut up, but she didn't notice. "Corruption ran rampant. All manner of political decay weakened the state. It wasn't much of a nation. It's days were numbered. It happens all the time." I admitted that point to her. "The same thing's going on now with Hinomoto. Sooner or later, someone is going to decide to sell out to an enemy. In this case, it was Anarista and I'm sure the other traitors had their reasons. Isn't that right, kitty?"

The scepter jumped. "Uh-How should I know?" Menace was becoming visibly unhappy.

"Your words are meaningless. A ruler must be obeyed by their subjects until the very end no matter what happens."

"Actually," rebutted Shizuka, whom I wished would stop talking immediately. "it depends on the ruler. Tomoe is in my respect so I'll stick by her side for the rest of my life. And I could sacrifice my life with honor. What matters most is finding something you're willing to die for...or someone. But the whole Amara betrayal thing happened like a thousand years ago, so who cares? The way I see it," Now I'm sure even Tomoe was hoping she would shut up. "the only reason that it happened was because the princess was a total fool. What a stupid little girl." Shizuka started to laugh, oblivious that she might've just hammered the last nail into our coffins...I may have no memories, but I know there is nothing worse than a woman who you've pissed off beyond belief. Menace began radiated the same foul smelling aura that I smelled from the very building we stood in and from when Leina had been under Menace's brainwashing.

"So what you're saying is that the reason Amara fell is because of me? The stupid little princess?" Menace turned to face us. "That isn't true! I could never be the sole reason for the downfall of my empire!"

Shizuka was confused. "Huh?" She turned to me and Tomoe. "Why the hell is she so pissed off?"

Menace's rage was clearly beginning to show. "You think that my royal stupidity is to blame for the destruction of an entire empire?!" It was hard to tell if that was a question or an angry statement.

I'm sure realization finally began to sink into the witch's brain. "Wait. No way. You mean she's-" Tomoe nodded, head still hanging. I face-palmed. "Oh hell!"

"I'll never admit to that!" Menace stated angrily. The talking scepter tried to calm her to no avail. "Everyone should bow before me RIGHT NOW! Bow down immediately before my power! I COMMAND YOU!"

It was at that point that several black spirits began to flow around the room, causing immense damage to the room. The room began to rumble as it became structurally unsound. Water began to flow through some of the holes in the walls. I stood my ground. I wouldn't run away abandon a friend ever again.

Shizuka turned to Tomoe. "Lady Tomoe, let's run for it!"

_Of course it's a different story if they run first._ I quickly followed after them.

"Where does this passageway lead?" asked Tomoe. Her and Shizuka ran a little further ahead of me.

"Away from here!" replied Shizuka.

"Hopefully," I added as an afterthought. We began running down the passageway as the room began to flood behind us, causing the water to rush in after us, sweeping us away in its powerful current. That was the last thing I remember before I blacked out.

* * *

_"Rise and serve me." demanded a woman's voice.  
_

_"Ye-" I made an attempt to say 'yes' to the unseen woman in front of me, but for some reason, I felt that would be a mistake. A HUGE one.  
_

_"I said rise and serve me!" I gripped my head as it seemed to explode with pain. "It is your destiny!" I stumbled before I fell to the ground, still clutching my head._

_"No..."_

_"SERVE!"_

_"No!"_

_"It is not your choice! SERVE ME!"_

_"NO!...I WON'T!" I could feel the voice bringing me closer and closer to doing its bidding. Suddenly, horrible images began to flow through my mind. Most of them were nonsensical, but I could make out the screams of men, women, and children alike. The sounds of blades passing through flesh. It sounded familiar which disgusted me even more.  
_

_"Don't you see? You are doing nothing noble. Can you not tell the past you left behind is nothing but death and despair? There is nothing that can wash the blood from your hands."  
_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Why do you resist? If you serve me, I can end the conflict. I can end the reason the pain you feel exists." I could tell she was lying. She would do anything to twist me to her will. I also knew that whatever it was she wanted, I wanted the opposite.  
_

_"Leave me alone. I refuse to do your evil bidding."_

_"If I am evil, then you are its very essence. Would you like to have another taste of the sins you committed?" More images of screams and death passed through my mind._

_"GAAAAAAHH! Stop it! Go to hell!"_

_"Serve me."_

_"No...stop it! Get out of my head..." I could feel my will weakening more and more with each passing second. Tears began rolling down my cheek as another wave of horrific images passed through my mind.  
_

"Zero, wake up."

_Huh?_

There was a flash and then I opened my eyes to look up at the faces of a relieved Tomoe and a surprised Shizuka.

"Wow," said Shizuka. "I really gotta stop writing this moron off as 'done for'."

Tomoe still seemed worried. "Are you okay?"

I blinked several times. "What do you mean? Where are we?"

"Well, we got washed out of Menace's lair, but you wouldn't wake up, no matter what we did."

"Yeah," confirmed Shizuka. "You didn't even wake up after I stomped on your face." I rubbed the side of my head when I noticed the aching in the left side of my face.

"You're gonna pay for that, witch."

"Not my fault. You were mumbling stuff in your sleep and I thought you told her to go to hell." I was taken aback.

"Exactly how much did I mumble?"

Shizuka shrugged. "Not much. Mostly just telling someone to shut it. Although a few minutes before you woke up, you were saying Leina's name." A sly smile grew on her face. "Exactly how close were you and Leina?" I felt my face turn a bright red.

"We-we're not like that, you witch!" My face was burning now. Then I was brought back to the horrible memory of Leina falling into the abyss. Shizuka realized this and immediately looked remorseful.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" I held up my hand.

"Don't. I know Leina's still alive. It may be faint, but I can still sense our bond of friendship burning bright. Call me an optimistic."

"OK, you're an optimistic." My expression became one of annoyance.

"You damn witch."

"What was that, moron?!" Me and and the witch were once again at the other's throats. I noticed Tomoe was uneasy about something.

"Something wrong, Tomoe?" She noticed I was speaking to her.

"No. It's just that...Are you alright, Zero?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, shortly before you woke up, you began to cry. Were you having a dream?"

I shook my head. "More like a nightmare...but I'm alright now." I noticed scraps of the fabric that once bound me was still wrapped around my arm. It gave me an idea. I unwrapped it from my arm and began to tie it together in certain places. Once I was satisfied, I wrapped my white, makeshift scarf around my neck, effectively covering up the cross attached to my necklace. The ends flowed with the wind. "I'm putting it behind me. Guess we're going to the Queen's Capital." I turned to the witch and Tomoe. "I mean, if you guys will still let me come along." I still didn't know if they would let someone like me come along.

Tomoe smiled. "To the Queen's Capital we go." The witch sighed.

"I guess we have no choice but to bring the moron come along." I glared at her.

"What was that, witch?"

"Apparently your tiny brain can't process what I'm saying, moron."

Tomoe sighed.

_This is gonna be a long journey._ I'm sure we all thought simultaneously. Little did I know of the truth behind the presence within my dream. The woman with the will-bending voice. It was by this point that I wondered to myself.

_Can I really put a past I don't remember behind me?_

**Done! There, Guest! No complaining! This took me thirty-six hours straight to write. NOT EXAGGERATING! I've had so many energy drinks I don't don't know which way is up or down! No saying I don't suffer for my work. I will continue with the next chapter of this holy knight's tale very soon.  
**

**Thank you for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Wings Of The Past

**Hey!...Yeah...Here's the continued story of the holy knight. And for the record, whenever Zero says or thinks 'witch', he's normally referring to Shizuka just as she refers to Zero as 'moron'.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC's.**

**Chapter 6:**

**Wings Of The Past**

_"Serve me."_

_Dream-me sighed. "You're back again? This is really starting to get old." Despite my bored dream expression, I could feel the voice eating away at my will._

_"You will never be able to return to this life once you remember who you truly are." Another flash of memories went through my mind. At first, I tried my best to avoid thinking about them. But after the sixth or seventh dream, I've learned out pick through the memories, reassembling them in a more correct order. I've also noticed every now and then one memory that had nothing to do with the death or despair. In these memories, I looked...happy. It wasn't too long after I figured this trick out that I began to remember names and faces: Sasha, Finn, Orin, Wist, Lock, Sander, Sye, Ashton. I also remembered that guy, Reks, as well as the girl who was trying to give him serious brain injury, Molly. I had yet to see any evidence of us being friends, but I remember then names and faces of the other Cross members. There may have been more though. I sighed and turned in the direction of the unseen woman.  
_

_"Want to know something, you're getting absolutely nowhere with this."_

_"Your will, no matter how strong it may be, eventually will succumb and you will serve me as I unite this entire land under my rule." I tapped my dream chin._

_"You know, you're really like a broken record. I don't see how you expect to win when this is the twelfth or thirteenth time you've tried this whole attempted brainwashing thing." I got hit with another wave of the painful memories. The voice must have been getting really irritated. I picked through the wave but only found memories of us being ordered by the woman in charge, Aldra, the winner of the passed few Queen's Blades, to carry out special missions for her. I could also remember we really WERE more efficient than her assassins...not that that made me feel any better about what we did. We may call ourselves a just organization, but we were merely murderers. This was the most I could get from all of these waves of memories. There was one more thing. Whenever I got a memory of us receiving orders, I sensed something off. I couldn't tell what it was, but something was definitely wrong. It wasn't the foul scent of a demon though. I couldn't quite figure it out. "Listen lady, I know you've invested a lot of time in this, but-"  
_

* * *

_My dream changed. I was fighting. I couldn't tell against who or why, but I knew I was heavily outmatched. Although my movements felt slower, as if impaired by something. There was a flash of pain across my back. Then there was a feeling of being weightless, then falling. Falling. Spiraling down through the air._

* * *

"Zero, are you awake yet?"

"I'm telling you, Tomoe. We should just leave the moron while he's sleeping. Let him catch up to us when he wakes up."

I opened my eyes. "I heard that, witch." We had ended up camping out in...a forest. Wanna know what I've noticed just now. Whenever I have camped out, it always ended up being in a forest. I mean why a forest? We were just climbing a mountain yesterday yet somehow we somehow always come to a convenient forest. It was that thought that reminded me of the good news I had gotten.

We were climbing to the other side of the mountain on our way to the Queen's Capital when one of those visual sphere things appeared. At first it had been some elf girl against some girl with a scythe. That part I honestly had no interest in. It was when someone interfered. A familiar sword-wielding blond.

"Leina's alive!" I had said. Then I tried pumping both of my fists into the air and nearly fell down to a quick splat kind of death. I managed to stab my sword into the rock face and stop my uncontrolled descent. The witch had a few laughs about that. Still hadn't let it go.

I stretched my arms. "So which way to the Queen's Capital?" With that, Tomoe began to lead the way. We traveled in silence for a bit before I got a horrible feeling someone was about to ask me something.

"Hey, moron, what was your original reason for wanting to go to the Queen's Capital anyway?" I almost tripped and fell flat on my face. I continued walking, trying to be as unsuspicious as possible.

"What brought this up all of a sudden?" I could feel my heart rate increasing.

Tomoe seemed to be thinking. "Now that you mention it, you said you traveled with the Wandering Warrior, but why would you be heading to the Queen's Capital in the first place?" By this point, I was mentally freaking out. We had walked into the middle of an awfully strange clearing surrounded by more forest.

"W-why to watch warriors gather to fight in the Queen's Blade of course. Hehehe." The witch shook her head.

"You're lying." I froze. My happy expression faded.

"It's my business. No need to worry about it. Let's just continue our journey." I continued to move forward, no doubt seeming even more suspicious by this point. The witch seemed annoyed while Tomoe just seemed worried.

"Zero, why won't you tell us your reasons?" My expression became a sad one.

"It's personal. No need to get yourselves involved." The witch was getting more annoyed with each passing second.

"Listen here, moron! We're not moving another step until you tell us what you're hiding!"

"Oh yes, Zero! Why not tell them about your missing memories?! Or if you can have me tell them about all the things you've done!" This quickly got our attention. Tomoe and I drew our swords. The witch no doubt was ready to grab one of her knives.

The voice sounded familiar to me until it slowly clicked together in my mind. My eyes narrowed. "Show yourself, Sye!"

There was a faint clapping noise. "Yay! You've finally got your memories back!" A lone figure leaped from the branch of a nearby tree and landed a few feet away. She was fairly young. A year or two younger than me. Her hazel hair was tied back in two long ponytails. She wore a thin, sleeveless chestplate that didn't even cover her stomach. She wore black shorts that seemed to totally killed the point of having a chestplate at all. Her violet eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She seemed rather happy to see me. "I'm so glad you remember me, Zero! I almost didn't believe it when Reks told me, but I knew you'd get better!" Then she did something that took me by surprise. She quickly walked up to me. I tried to raise my sword, but she easily pushed it out of her path. And then...She pressed her lips against mine. I don't know who was more surprised: Me, Tomoe, or the witch. I noticed something slimy enter my mouth which I suspected to be her tongue. My instincts were telling me this was a huge red flag. I pushed her away and jumped back.

Once I was sure I was a safe distance, I spit out everything in my mouth. Sye had a mischievous smile on her face as she wiped a little saliva off her cheek.

The witch blinked. "Wow. That's not how other men would react in that situation." Tomoe seemed unsympathetic to Sye.

"Personally, I believe Zero did the right thing rejecting such a vulgar gesture." For a moment I thought about entertaining the notion that Tomoe was jealous aloud, but I quickly shook it out of my head for fear of what she would do to me. Hey, Tomoe may be a nice person, but I don't think she's the type of woman you wanna piss off by cracking those kind of jokes.

I shook my head. "Actually, I didn't feel like being poisoned. Isn't that right, Sye, the Poison Mistress?" Sye giggled. She opened her mouth and reached down her own throat. She appeared to be searching for something. I stood there beside the witch and Tomoe, somewhat grossed out by this scene. Eventually she removed her arm from the inside of her throat, all slimy and the like. In her hand she held a small vial of some sort.

"You really do remember, Zero. If you had been a few seconds slower and I would've finally gotten you." I shrugged.

"To be honest, I have no clue who you are."

"Huh?" said all three of the surrounding women.

"My memories have been coming back in only small, somewhat useless bits. All I remember of you is your name and face as well as the fact that your weapon of choice was the multiple poisons you experiment with and keep on your person."

"Zero, you don't have any memories?" asked Tomoe. I wanted to smack myself for giving it away. I settled for keeping my blade pointed towards Sye, who seemed filled with some sort of psychotic glee.

"Oh, even better! His life was that of a murderer! Carrying out whatever tasks were asked of him like the good dog he is." I squeezed the hilt of my sword.

"Shut up!" I charged at her. I swung my blade at her side, but she back-flipped out of my reach.

"Oh what's wrong? Doggy angry?" she asked rhetorically in a mocking tone of voice. I was about to unleash some of my Holy Blade Techniques when...

"If you are going to fight, would you like this to be an official match?" Both Sye and I looked skyward to see a man...with wings? His face was covered by a white mask. He had short black hair. He wore a black, long-sleeved shirt and pants that did not seem to match his beauteous white wings. I blinked several times.

"I didn't know there were male angels." Tomoe and the witch frowned. The angel sighed. He probably got that a lot.

"While we male angels are rarely seen, I assure you we exist. I have been granted permission to help oversee the Queen's Blade. So I ask again: Do you wish to make this match official, Zero?" I didn't bother asking how he knew my name. I just thought angels were freaky like that at the time.

Sye shrugged, still grinning psychotically. "I have no problem with this." I hesitated. "Oh what's wrong, doggy? Afraid you'll lose?" That was the point I snapped.

"Bring it on." I think Tomoe and the witch tried to talk me out of it, but I was too consumed with the desire to kill Sye...a desire that honestly frightened me.

The angel cleared his throat. "Very well. I, Kress, hereby declare this an official Queen's Blade battle." It was by this point that Tomoe and the witch realized something.

"Wait a minute, moron! How can you be competing in the Queen's Blade?"

"I have to agree with Shizuka. How are you a Queen's Blade participant?" asked Tomoe. I sighed.

"Zero, do you have your Battle Pass?" asked Kress, whom I didn't bother asking how he knew about the pass. I just gave up on investigating by that point. I showed him the card with the seal.

I glanced back at Tomoe and the witch. "Long story short, I lost most of my memories and everyone keeps saying I used to be a member of something called the Seventh Cross which I also don't remember. I don't remember my past life, and I'm not sure if I want to, but the Queen twisted the rules around apparently so I'm something like a special Queen's Blade participant." I turned away, not able to face them. "I'm sorry for lying to you."

"Awww! The little doggy's trying to give his new masters the puppy dog eyes! You honestly think they could feel sympathy for someone like you? You're no less a murderer than me."

"Shut up!"

"Very well!" announced Kress. "It will be Zero, the Holy Knight vs. Sye, the Poison Mistress! Let the battle begin!"

The same dome-like structure that Leina had fought Claudette in appeared. Sye was still grinning. I noticed her drawing something out of her pocket. I raised my sword instinctively as she flung the contents of another vial in my directions. It only hit my sword, but it made a hissing noise. Apparently, whatever poison it was, it would've been able to melt the flesh off of my bones, but not melt the metal of my blade. I made an attempt to stab at her chest, but she sidestepped and kicked me in the right side of my face. Before I could counter, she leaped back and drew out two daggers, no doubt covered in God knows what kind of poison or toxin.

I prepared a sideways swing. "Twenty-seventh Holy Blade Technique: Heaven's Light Slash!" My sword glowed as I swung, releasing a powerful, bright arc of energy. Sye leaped out of the way as the light created a large scar in the ground where she had once been standing.

She giggled, which really pissed me off. "Still as big and bad as I remember you being, Zero!" She threw one of her daggers which I knocked aside with my blade. I held out my hand.

"Whoever I was before, I'm not that persona now! Thirtieth Holy Blade Technique: Punishing Chains!" Several strings of light shot out of my hand and swerved around in attempt to restrain her. She leaped and somersaulted out of the way as she avoided my spell (what else could it be called?). She drew out another dagger.

"If you're not a murderer like you used to be, then why are you giving that really hot look right now?" She winked at me. It was by this point that I was giving her a look of pure hatred. I shook my head.

_No. She's just trying to get in my head. Gotta say focused._

I circled around and got behind her. I attempted to stab her right through her skull, but she managed to move out of the way just fast enough that it only just barely cut her cheek. After getting a fair distance away, she wiped a drop of blood off her cheek with her thumb and then proceeded to lick that blood off it. She shivered. "Oh! It's just...Sooooo goood!" Her red face was one of the few signs of her arousal. The next was when she leaped behind me and grabbed my sword arm. She then proceeded to lick up and down my neck.

"What are you-?!" I pulled my arm out of her grip and swung my sword around, but she had already moved out of the way. I quickly wiped her saliva from my neck. My face was absolutely scarlet by that point. She was still shaking.

"You taste just as good as I remembered! You're even cuter with the whole 'no memory' thing!" By this point, she was freaking me out more than anything. I also began to wonder how humorous the look on Tomoe's face would be, but decided to put finding that out on hold. I snapped out of it.

"Well, sorry to say, but I'm not on the menu! Thirt-" Sye produced three small vials from her seemingly unending supply. Maybe she keeps them in the same place as her knives. She threw all three. I ran out of their landing area as the bottles smashed and sizzled on the ground. It was quickly followed by three daggers. Sye appeared behind me with another dagger in hand. I spun around with my sword, knocking away all three of the flying projectiles and parrying Sye's attempted backstab. After I knocked away her first thrust, she brought her leg across my face once more, knocking me several feet away. I was about to get up when another dagger landed two centimeters from my face. Several more pierced the ground surrounding my body. I noticed Sye standing over me, another dagger in hand. She was twirling it merrily. She leaned over me and planted one knee on my stomach. She moved her face closer to mine as a more seductive smile grew on her face.

"You know, it would be a shame to kill you right now. So if you give up, I might make you my little play thing." She was softly petting me with the flat of her knife.

_I feel so pathetic. I couldn't protect Leina. I couldn't save Tomoe on my own. I can't even defeat this one person._

Tears began to roll down my cheek.

I noticed one of the knives right by my hand. I just need to just brush my hand against its sharp edge and it'd be all over. Sye noticed me slowly moving my hand toward the poisoned weapon. She seemed disappointed.

"Oh. I can understand why you would choose that option. I mean, either you become mine and I let you continue your journey and somehow magically regain your memories, you choose to be my little toy without your memories, run away and just live without your memories, or you can simply end your life here. I can understand. Even if you somehow managed to survive, those people you refer to as your 'friends' would NEVER accept the real you. Personally, I loved that Zero. The cruel, sadistic Zero who had slaughtered countless people. You even burned their bodies so there was no evidence of you even passing by. Other than me, who would accept that you? The only real choice you have that won't drive you insane is either death or being my play thing." Despite how much I wanted to deny it, I knew she was right. Even if by some miracle I won here, Tomoe, Leina, Risty, even the witch would despise me. I would wind up alone whether or not I have my memories. Death was the only real option for me. My fingers weren't too far from the knife. All I had to do was press my finger against the blade and the poison it had been dipped in and-

_"How are you to repent if you die?"_

I froze. I shook the thought out of my mind.

_I guess I just have to repent in Hell._ I was about to end it all when-

"Don't give up, Zero!" I managed to move my eyes to see Tomoe and the witch. Tomoe seemed worried when she realized what I was about to do.

_Heh. Even after I kept secrets, she still doesn't want me to die..._

My finger was almost touching the blade. I sighed.

_What am I doing? There's only one real option here._

My finger was about to brush against the sharp edge...then I grabbed the hilt of the dagger and swung at Sye's throat. She managed to vault off of my stomach and land a few feet away before it made contact.

"Ooh! You've regained your fighting spirit! I love it!" She drew two more daggers. "Too bad though. I would've rather had you as my toy, but now I have to tear you to pieces." She leaped at me like demon. I caught the first dagger on my blade and caught her other arm before she could bring the other one down. Despite my better instincts, I brought my head back and swung it forward, bashing her in the face, knocking her backward. She rubbed her face which still held her psychotic grin. She flung several more daggers at me. I knocked them all aside once more. I charged at her and swung downward at the ground she stood, but she leaped back into a nearby tree branch. "You're becoming annoyingly repetitive, Zero!" Her psychotic smile was replaced by a bored frown. Her expression changed to one of confusion once she saw my confident smile.

"You want different?! Be careful what you ask for!" I held out my sword in front of me. A great aura of power began to build up around me. "Sixty-Seventh Holy Blade Technique: Dual Wing Blades!" A single shining wing of golden light appeared on my back. I spread my wing like bird. My sword began to glow as well as it separated into two identical blade except they seemed to radiate my power as an extension of my very being. "Now I shall be the one to end this sad game!" I pulled both of my blades back. Sye laughed.

"What are you gonna do? Huh? Are you gonna yip like the little doggy you are?" I shook my head, still smiling.

"No. Like a wolf, I'm going in for the kill! Seventieth Holy Blade Technique: Twin Crescent Slicers!" I swung both of my blades as they released two crescent-shaped lights filled with my holy power. There was only a quick look of surprise on her face before my attack chopped apart the tree Sye stood on as well as several of the surrounding ones. There was no doubt she got hit as well. They collapsed into smaller logs of lumber burying the Poison Mistress underneath. One of my swords turned to shining dust as my wing and my aura of power faded. I let out a sigh of exhaustion. That newly remembered techniques used up a lot more power than I thought it would. I fell to one knee while I regained my breath.

"The battle is finished!" stated Kress, satisfied that the battle was over. "The victor is Zero, the Holy Knight! My duty as overseer of this match is over." With that, he left, returning to whatever place in the sky he came from.

_Funny. I figured my victory would warrant a little more ceremony._

"Zero!" I turned to see Tomoe and the witch running toward me. I waved.

"Yo. Tomoe. Witch." Whatever conversation we were going to have was interrupted as a familiar annoying person managed to burrow her way out of the lumber she had been buried in. Sye was a little worse for the wear. Her chestplate was cracked in several places. Her shorts were badly torn, revealing her panties underneath. She was cut in several places including her cheek which I gave her up close and personal. Before Tomoe or the witch could stop me, I walked up to Sye.

She looked up at me and grinned. "Do it. End me. Show me the true Zero." My expression remained neutral.

"I plan to." I raised my blade above my head. Then I swung down. Sye closed her eyes. It was over rather quick. After all, the ground beside her head accepted my blade easily. Sye's expression became one of shock, then outrage.

"You were supposed to kill me!" I laughed right in her face.

"Was that your guys' magnificent plan? Your oh so brilliant plan to try to turn me into whatever murderer I used to be? No. Whoever I was before, I'm no longer that person and I'm leaving that me behind. But that doesn't mean I'll stop trying to remember. I want to know the sins I must repent for, so I won't stop until I have my memories back." I stretched my arms. "Speaking of which, I have some questions for you."

She grinned. "You really plan to fight in the Queen's Blade?" I just barely registered the dagger she drew. "That's one of the things I always loved about you, Zero...You always made the most interesting decision." I was too late to react as she stabbed the one person I never thought she would: herself. I moved forward and caught her as she fell. I still couldn't believe what had happened.

"You fool! Why?!" She smiled. This one was more tired as the poison on her dagger aided in eating away her life. Even if the dagger wasn't covered in poison, she stabbed herself in the heart. There was no way she'd survive anyway.

"She failed. Her honor wouldn't have let her just take defeat." I turned to the witch.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

The witch had a solemn expression. "An assassin's only reason for life is the success of their mission. That is the only reason." Sye nodded.

"Funny...your face looks even cuter when it's worried and sad." Her eyes began to shut.

"Wait! I still have questions!"

Sye smiled one last time. "If this is the path you wish to take...keep walking on it to the very end..." Sye's eyes shut for the last time. Her smile remained on her face in the very end. I laid her gently back on the ground and turned back to Tomoe and the witch.

I sighed. "I guess I owe you guys an apology." I prepared myself for a scolding or something. I was honestly surprised.

"I'm glad you're safe, Zero."

"Huh?"

"To be honest, I'm surprised you won let alone lived. You really are stubborn, moron." I was too stunned to even call the witch 'witch'.

"But, I lied to you guys. I-"

Tomoe smiled. "It is alright to keep your secrets. Although I am a little upset you didn't trust us enough to tell us." I scratched my head.

"I thought if you knew...I mean I didn't even have all of my memories and all those things that Sye said abou-"

"Would you just drop it already, moron?"

Tomoe nodded. "Shizuka's right. Even if what that woman said was true about your past, you're not that person any longer. You are yourself, Zero."

I felt my eyes water. My hot, wet tears ended up rolling down my cheek. "Lady Tomoe..."

The witch giggled a little. "What do you know, the moron's more emotional than I thought." I glared a little at her.

"Shut it, Shizuka." The witch blinked several times once she realized I used her real name. I quickly wiped my tears on my sleeve. I shook myself out of my little moment. "Anyway, the Queen's Capital won't get closer by us just standing around. Let's go...I mean, if Tomoe still wants to compete in the Queen's Blade that is." They paused, but nodded.

"Right."

"Whatever you say, moron."

"What was that, witch?!"

"I said 'lead the way', moron. You really need to get a brain bigger than the size of a walnut."

"Oh yeah? How many people have you cursed today, witch?"

"About as many as the amount of brains you have."

Tomoe sighed. "Our journey will most certainly be an interesting one."

I snapped my fingers. "Oh yeah." I turned to Tomoe and the witch. "It's more than likely we'll be confronted by more Cross members on our way to the Queen's Capital who want to capture or more likely try to kill me and everyone I'm with. You guys sure you want me along?"

Tomoe nodded. "Of course. I'm sure we can handle ourselves."

"And I don't trust you alone with Lady Tomoe, moron." Both Tomoe and I became red with embarrassment.

"What kind of person do you think I am?!"

"Oh that's right. You'd probably be too much of a moron to try anything anyway."

"You witch!"

It was then that our party of three continued on our journey to the Queen's Capital, where the fate of many would be decided in one competition.

* * *

We had decided to take a rest not that much later. That fight had taken more out of me than I'd thought. Honestly, I'd rather have kept going, but Tomoe and the witch saw how slow I had been moving compared to them, so they convinced me. I leaned against a nearby tree and shut my eyes for a quick nap.

* * *

_I was standing in front of a humongous woman. I know when some people call a woman humongous, they mean it in a much ruder fashion, but when I say humongous, I mean she was taller than several buildings. Despite this, I couldn't help but admire her beauty somewhat. She had long, blond hair. She had_ _six wings, three on each side of her, and wore a white shirt with blue ends, a brown belt, and a white long skirt, and white long gloves on her arms. In her right hand she held a beautiful, white scepter. Whatever darkness or evil I had once felt from Menace's sandstorm, she radiated the exact opposite. I could tell she was a kind being, so the only thing I had to worry about was getting her mad at me. But then something occurred to me.  
_

_"Hey, Voice! If this is another one of your tricks, I'm not falling for it!" I braced myself for the expected wave of painful memories, but they didn't come. I looked around at the my surroundings, which appeared to be a beautiful utopia in the clouds, before turning back to the giant woman in front of me. She was sitting in a seat apparently made out of the clouds themselves. "Excuse me, miss, is this a figment of my imagination or one of my memory dreams?"  
_

_The woman shook her head. "No, little one. This is neither memory nor torture." She spoke with such a kind, gentle, yet fair tone of voice. I could also tell she was a being of immense power and one of the possibly most powerful people I would meet in my entire life. If I crossed her, no doubt she might've had the power to wipe me from existence.  
_

_"Can I ask who you are?" The woman still smiled warmly._

_"I am known as the Head Angel." I froze._

_'Damn! Damn damn damn! I've been speaking to her so casually!'_

_I quickly knelt in front of the Head Angel. "Forgive me for speaking so rudely, your holiness! I apologize! It is an honor to be in your presence." The Head Angel seemed to find some amusement in my words, much to my confusion.  
_

_"I see time has done much to teach you in being humble, little one." I blinked several times._

_"We've met before, ma'am?" The Head Angel nodded.  
_

_"You've grown so much in so little time." I sighed.  
_

_"Why is it everyone knows who I am except me? I just want some answers." I wasn't angry, bitter, or sad. Just disappointed. "I don't suppose you could provide me with answers?" I knew it was a small and very fragile hope...  
_

_"I'm sorry, but it is not my place." ...which was exactly why it was crushed. I nodded, sitting on the ground...or the bunch of clouds in the sky that acted as the ground, but it felt like I was floating rather than sitting._

_"I get it..." Although that was a complete lie._

_"I truly am sorry," Her remorseful face proved it. "but you have a terrible destiny ahead of you. Should I interfere, the results may be catastrophic." This was when I actually did understand...sort of._

_"Wait. Destiny? That evil voice lady said something similar to that. Said it was my destiny to serve her. Can you at least explain some of that?...Wait a minute! I finally get why I'm here! I'm here because I must have died in my sleep and my soul is here to face judgement! I'll end up being punished by being sent to Hades!"_

_The Head Angel actually laughed a little at my poor attempt at humor. I couldn't tell if she found it funny or if she was merely being nice. "You always did come up with the worst case scenario."  
_

_I was unsure how to respond to that._

_The Head Angel's expression became serious. "However, to answer your previous question, the woman who spoke to you and tortured you through your dreams was a powerful being known as The Swamp Witch." I froze._

_"Wait! That's the lady that that demon, Melona, was serving! Where is she so I can plant my foot on her backside! No one messes with my mind and gets away with it!"_

_The Head Angel shook her head. "I'm afraid that the Swamp Witch is a foe you are not able to even challenge let alone defeat with your current strength." I frowned in disappointment.  
_

_"Am I really weak?" The Head Angel shook her head once more._

_"Far from it, little one. The Swamp Witch is simply far too powerful for any normal warrior to challenge her." It was then that something I've been wondering finally became clear to me._

_"That's why the Queen's Blade is organized! To keep The Swamp Witch from taking over and ruling possibly the entire world by keeping the most powerful warrior in charge, right?"_

_"That is only part of the reason the Queen's Blade is held. The world of men was once addled with savagery and disorder. God created the Queen's Blade to forge order out of that chaos. Only the strongest, most beautiful candidate will win this competition. And after claiming victory, a new Queen rules the continent."_

_I raised my hand. "But why was I made a candidate. I'm not really a woman nor can I consider myself beautiful. I know her majesty ordered it, but I figured you angels would have- I don't know- obliterated me for not being completely within the normal...er...requirements."_

_"You underestimate yourself. You have demonstrated rather large amounts of beauty through your belief in your bonds." I immediately felt unworthy of her praise._

_"If I'm so sure of my bonds, why am I so weak? I abandoned Leina. I failed to protect her after she was brainwashed by Menace. I couldn't save Tomoe on my own. And I can't tell anyone who I am for two reasons: First, they might know me and/or want to kill me. Second, from what little I remember, the me from the past deserves a one way trip to Hades. You should just point me in the right direction. Save God some trouble for when I die."  
_

_The Head Angel looked a little sympathetic toward me. "I cannot divulge much to you without interfering, but I can at least tell you this: There is much more to your story than you originally think. Don't allow your early judgements to force your mind into darkness. Should you succumb to this darkness, The Swamp Witch will easily seize your mind."_

_My head was hurting by this point. "But why try to control me? I'm just some amnesiac who is apparently a member of some crazy, murdering organization that serves the current Queen. And God knows-OK maybe more people than just God know-but I don't even know the entirety of all of the sins I've committed and I'm not exactly sure I want to find out."_

_"Would you abandon this path before you've reached the end?" I shook my head._

_"No. If I just abandoned it, it would render everything I've done up to now pointless. Even should I not like what I see at the end, I will follow this path no matter what."  
_

_The Head Angel smiled. "I am glad to see your resolve. But I have one last thing to say. Despite how you may think, you're not weak. You have more strength within you than many. It is because of this strength that you were chosen for this destiny."_

_I nodded. Then something occurred to me. "Um, your holiness, wouldn't my friends-friend, Tomoe have noticed my absence by now?"_

_"Do not worry. Your physical body has remained where it was since this conversation first began." I blinked several times as I processed this._

_"Wait. So...is this a dream right now?"_

_"I've simply drawn your mind from your physical form so we may converse with one another. Now that I have said what I must, it is time for you to return." I nodded._

_"It has been an honor to be in your presence, your holiness. And have no fear. I won't fall to my darkness." With that, my...astral(?) form began to fade as my mind returned to my body._

_"Oh yeah! Tell Nanael I said hi!" I don't know why I added that last part. The Head Angel laughed a bit more._

_"I'll be sure to do that."  
_

* * *

The Head Angel's expression seemed somewhat filled with sorrow. "Be safe, little one."

* * *

"-sure he's still alright, Lady Tomoe?"

"I don't know. He won't wake up."

"Maybe we should try-"

"Witch, if you say dropping me into a lake, I will kill you." I opened my eyes to see Tomoe and the witch standing over me. The witch seemed a little offended.

"Like I would ever suggest that! I was going to suggest we hang you upside-down from a tree." I resisted the urge to draw my sword.

"We were worried about you, Zero." said Tomoe. My cheeks turned slightly pink with embarrassment, even though I couldn't comprehend why.

"Sorry." Then I paused. "Tomoe. Thank you." She seemed surprised. I turned away to hide my red face.

"For what?"

I scratched my head. "Well, back when I was fighting Sye, I really considered ending my life there and then. But your words were the ones that gave me the will to live, so I wanted to say...thanks." She smiled.

"I am simply glad you're okay, Zero."

"Look at the moron. Trying to put the moves on Lady Tomoe." Both Tomoe and I turned scarlet red.

"Shizuka!"

"You witch!" She began moving away.

"The Queen's Capital is waiting! Let's go!" With that she took off. I ran after her.

"Get back here, you witch!" Tomoe was close behind us.

Despite the annoyance and the embarrassment, I was glad that I met Tomoe and even (I WILL deny this) that witch, Shizuka.

But there's still so much I have yet to know or understand, but I believe I've taken a huge step to remembering what I'd forgotten.

**Chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed! Forgive me if you found the battle scene unsatisfying. If you believe this to be a bit much for one chapter, then think of it as two if it floats your boat. The plot thickens. What is Zero's destiny? Will he succumb to The Swamp Witch's control? Just who will come after him next from the Seventh Cross? These questions WILL be answered.**

**Thank you for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	7. QUESTION! PLEASE READ!

**Hello readers! That's right! I have NOT forgotten about this fic...the err...what was it called again?**

**Anyway, I need your opinions on something.**

**Would you rather have it slight ShizukaxZero and then he becomes extremely loyal (although not entirely romantic feeling) to Tomoe after Shizuka dies (unless I decide to change that part), or would you have it ZeroxTomoe? This might not be the final pairing thing, but I need to know which you guys would like more so I can write the next chapter. (A/N: NO. It will not be like some big confession chapter. It will just evolve the relationship he has with one of them.)**

**So which would you rather have?**

**TomoexZero**

**OR**

**ShizukaxZero?**

**WHICH ONE?!**


	8. Chapter 7: Childish

**For those of you who were hoping for some TomoexZero, today is your lucky day (sort of).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC's.**

**Chaper 7:**

**Childish  
**

In an unknown dark room, nine figures stood around a flaming altar in the middle of the room, their silhouettes just barely visible.

"Well, looks like the so-call 'Poison Mistress' has bitten the dust." said one sitting indian-style on the floor. He sounded annoyed.

"Not only that, but she didn't even succeed in her mission. She's a disgrace." added one of the only three females in the room.

Another one of them who had been lying on the ground sat up and yawned. "Guess she's not as big and bad as she said she was." He yawned again. "Just a bunch of fodder."

"Shi shi shi! Maybe you should let me try next! I'll be able to awaken the thirst for blood within Zero! Shi shi shi shi!" The man licked his chops like a wolf.

"No!" Stated one voice forcefully.

"We wanna do it!" Demanded another.

"Let us!"

"Come on!"

Everyone paused as they turned toward the two shortest people in the room. They were both about as old as ten. One was a girl who had long black hair tied back into a ponytail while the other was a boy who had short black hair. They both had bright-red eyes and wore identical black robes over kimonos.

One of the others sighed. "Why should we let you twerps go?"

"Because-"

"-we're-"

"-members of the Seventh Cross!" they both finished in unison.

"But I wanted to go!" Complained another feminine voice.

There was another sigh from another member. "No offense guys, but you aren't exactly the 'strongest' of our gro-"

They immediately ran over to the speaker and started to beat him on the head.

"Shut up!"

"Stupid Reks!"

The silver-haired boy shielded himself from the rather painless (but extremely annoying) attacks of the two twins. "Ow ow ow ow! Cut it out!"

"Let us go! Let us go! Let us go! Let us go!" Everyone's sweat dropped at this rather embarrassing moment.

Eventually Reks admitted surrender. "Alright, alright! You can go! You can go!"

The two twins clasped their hands together and began spinning around in glee. "Yay! We get to go fight big brother!" With that, the two children dashed out of the room.

Reks sighed. "Thank God we got rid of Sasha and Finn, the most useless of our members. Now we can get down to serious business."

He then noticed that everyone was staring at him. "What?"

* * *

Minutes later, he was following after the two children, silently crying to himself.

"That was just so cold."

* * *

_Zero's POV..._

I was suddenly overtaken by a large sneezing attack. After several minutes, I finally managed to stop myself. Tomoe stared worriedly.

"Are you catching a cold, Zero?" I scratched my head.

"Don't know. It seems to have subsided for now so I guess not."

"What a shame. It would've been better if you had something that wouldn't kill anyone but you." Stated the witch like I cared.

"Yeah yeah. Go walk under a bucket of water, witch."

"I'm surprised you have enough braincells to walk yourself, moron."

"What was that, witch?!"

Tomoe sighed as the witch and I were now glaring daggers at one another again. "Can't you two please get along? Just for a little bit?" The witch and I looked away from one another.

"Fine. Whatever." My reason was because Tomoe was just so beautiful and nice and just so...What were we talking about again? Oh yeah...

I looked around at the mountainous terrain we were passing by. "So where are we now?"

The witch looked at the mountain pass they were about to walk through. "The Nozuka Pass. This is a little shortcut to Gainos. Should cut the travel time by a few days."

I fist pumped, an EXTREMEly determined look on my face. I began walking forward. "Yeah! Let's go!" Tomoe giggled a little.

"Zero certainly has a lot of energy." She started to follow after me.

The witch shrugged. "I'll tell you one thing he doesn't have: brains."

"I heard that witch!"

* * *

_General POV..._

Higher up on one of the mountains, overlooking the arguing Zero and Shizuka was none other than the Elite of the Seventh Cross...or that's what Reks liked to think of himself, Sasha, and Finn...Even though in his heart he knew it wasn't quite true. While stronger than most other people, they aren't exactly at the top of the food chain.

He was leaning against the mountain side just looking down at them. "It's obvious how much sexual tension there is between them."

Finn blinked. "What's 'sexual tension'?" Reks froze.

"Something you probably won't feel until you're older." Reks went back to staring down at Zero and his busty companions.

Only one thought roamed through his mind.

_How the Hell does that bastard get two hot babes like that?!_

"I figured it was because he has charm and good looks." Reks blinked before turning to Finn.

"How did you-?"

"It's obvious what goes through your mind, Reks but," He then fell to his knees. Tears began rolling down his cheeks (anime-style). "I'm jealous too! Why does Zero get the girls with big boobs?!" They both failed to notice the harsh killing aura behind them.

"Sasha...CHOP!" Seconds later, Finn and Reks were laying face forward with humorously large bumps on their heads, Sasha standing over them.

"Get serious, you two! We have to figure out how to get Zero."

Finn raised his hand. "I have an idea." He raised his fist...and slammed it on the ground near the edge. Hair-line fractures began to form on the ground as bits began breaking away from the mountain. Before longs, large chunks began breaking off from the mountain and rolling downwards toward Zero and the other two. Finn immediately ran towards the others as pieces of the mountain rolled away. He had a triumphant smile on his face.

"There. I took care of Zero."

He was met by another chop. "What was that for?" He asked as blood began to pour from the back of his head.

"We were supposed to bring back out his killing instinct! Not kill him!"

Reks face-palmed. "You idiot!"

Finn stood back up. "Oh...well that's bad."

* * *

_Zero's POV..._

"-and I said I don't care, you witch!"

The witch had an annoyed expression on her face. "What's wrong with taking a rest?"

"Because you agreed with it!"

Tomoe's sweat dropped. By this point, me and the witch were arguing just for the sake of arguing.

"You are an honest-to-God idiot, moron."

"Go burn yourself."

Tomoe took the opportunity to interfere in our argument. "We won't be doing anything if you two don't stop arguing! You are not children and I expect-"

"Tomoe, look out!" I quickly leaped into action and pulled her out of the way as hundreds of fair-sized boulders crushed the spot she had just been standing on.

"Z-Zero!" I didn't take the time to pay attention to what she was upset about because I was focused on not getting our bones ground to dust while I carried her. I quickly gave an extra burst of speed as to avoid the larger-than-the-rest boulder that just pulverized the spot we were in a moment ago.

"Run run run run run run run!"

By the point the rocks had finally stopped running, we were God-Knows how far we were from the witch. I looked around and sighed. "Looks like it's finally over."

"W-well. That's good and e-everything, b-but could you please let go of me?" I blinked several times before looking down at my 'passenger' for lack of a better word.

"Is everything OK, Tomo-Oh God, I'm sorry!" I could feel my face burn red as I finally noticed that I had accidentally grabbed one of her breasts when I picked her up. I experimentally squeezed to make sure it was my hand. Tomoe let out a little cute squeal. She looked up at me incredulously.

"Zero?!" Her blush deepened even further.

* * *

I don't recall when her beating finally ended. All I remember is the endless insults of either pervert or vulgar ended, I found my face smashed into the side of one of the mountains on either side of us. I felt my blood pool up by me.

"I...m sssrrrrryyy..." Then I lost consciousness.

* * *

_General POV..._

Higher up on the mountain top, Reks was busting his gut laughing.

"Damn! I didn't think Zero had it in him! Hahaha!"

Finn looked a little miffed. "Damn him. I wanted to be the one to grope that woman's gorgeous bust. Oh well, at least I still have a chance at her purity once we revive the true Zero. The pure ones are the most fun." Finn had a hungry look on his face. Reks blinked in surprise.

"You are one F***ed up kid." A sadistic grin grew on the young child's face. Despite them supposedly being the weakest, Reks was much newer than them and didn't really know them that well.

"Trust me, there is much more to me and my sister than it appears."

Said sister was busy sitting a few feet away, incredibly focused on thinking of a plan to reawaken Zero...which was the only reason that Finn's brain matter was not splattered across the rocks. She suddenly jumped up with a triumphant "Aha!"

Both Reks and Finn turned to her in confusion.

"What is it, Sis?"

Sasha had a look of fulfillment. "I know how we can bring back the old Zero!" Both Reks and Finn blinked.

"How?"

"What's the one thing this Zero had that the previous Zero didn't?" The two boys pondered this.

"Err...a hot girl?" offered Reks.

"A hot girl with big boobs?" added Finn.

They were both answered with "Sasha...Chop!" The backs of their heads began to bleed as they fell forward onto the ground.

After Sasha finally managed to calm down, she sighed. "No, you mindless ogres. The thing that Zero has now is...a heart."

Both males blinked again. "What?"

Sasha nodded. "That's right. A heart. Before he was completely soulless and slaughtered many, but now that he's lost his memories, he has become a much softer person. His 'friends' have had something to do with this and make it near impossible to bring the old Zero back."

"So how are we supposed to bring back the old Zero?" asked Finn.

Sasha grinned. "In order to return to our old heartless Zero, we must rip out this Zero's heart."

"But won't that kill him?"

* * *

Reks laid on the ground bleeding once more. "Srrrrryyy..."

"So how do you propose we rip out Zero's heart, dear sister?" Sasha responded by pointing downward at the warrior priestess currently treating the wounds she just inflicted upon Zero.

"We tear those two apart."

"What do you mean, sister?"

Sasha giggled a little. "Simple." She pointed once more. "Don't you see how close they are? Zero is obviously attached to her. This is the perfect way to turn him back to normal. Heartbreak."

Reks scratched his head as he finally sat up. "But I don't see how you're going to get that woman to break Zero's heart. She seems too nice (and hot)."

Sasha didn't miss that last comment.

* * *

After Reks was once again laying on the ground, bleeding, Sasha continued.

"Simple. We get him to fall in love with an even more beautiful woman."

Finn stared at her with a knowing look. "So we're finally going to release our true strength, sister?"

"Yes, brother."

Reks blinked in confusion. "What?"

_"Hanashi!"_

The two children vanished in a smoke screen. Reks scratched his head in confusion. Through the smoke he could see two tall silhouettes. "What...the...F***!?"

There was a strange laughter.

"Fufufufu! How long has it been since we decided to reveal ourselves, brother?" asked the voice of what could only be a beautiful woman.

"I believe it was the village of those damn natives, sister." asked the deep voice of a man.

"What natives, brother? Fufufufufu!"

Reks' eyes widened. "Oh God! I know who you are! You're possibly the longest living of the Seventh Cross members!"

"Looks like the new guy was surprised, sister."

"But not as surprised as Zero when I steal his heart away, brother. We're coming, Zero."

Reks' final thought on this subject: _Damn. Does this make me the weakest member again?_

**Done! I had hoped I would get further, but I just couldn't find it within myself. Don't worry, there will be more of a TomoexZero thing in the next chapter along with a bit of OCxZero next chapter. But yeah, here's the summary excluding someone being beaten every five seconds: Zero and Tomoe are separated from Shizuka. Reks and the twins, Sasha and Finn, were sent to try and bring back out his bad guy self and Sasha plans to rip out Zero's heart by making him fall in love with a beautiful woman and the twins show their true forms, leaving Reks feeling sad and pathetic again. (Don't forget insignificant.) Sorry, but at least I finally updated, right?**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	9. Good newsfor once

**What do you know?! For once it's GOOD news involving this story! Cyber five everyone!...  
**

**Oh yeah. I'm supposed to tell you the news first. OK, here it is:**

**I. Am. Not. Cancelling...Give that a few seconds to sink in...**

**It sunk in yet? If not, too bad cos I'm continuing the message.  
**

**That's right! The story is NOT being cancelled. Rather, I'm going to rewrite it from scratch (the concept of the Seventh Cross and Zero's amnesia will still be included. I am also accepting partners for this project even though I have a fellow writer willing to give me tips...I don't know. Just someone to chip in, finding a way to write what I planned to write or giving me some of their own ideas.).**

**HOWEVER! PAY ATTENTION TO THIS MESSAGE!...You paying attention? You better cos this is important.**

**I am ALSO accepting ideas on how to start this story. By this I mean you give me specific details on how Zero would wind up wherever with whoever. YOU MUST BE SPECIFIC! I will not accept ideas with vague details like he fell...and then he woke up in a forest...and then he went on a bunch of adventures. None of that. OK? And it has to somewhere include at least some information that I included in MY first chapter about the Seventh Cross. You have to mention the name at the very least.**

**Now that you've all read the message, let the ideas...LET'EM RIP!**

**Yours truly,**

**bamafelix**


	10. HEY READ THIS OR THE PREVIOUS!

**What do you know?! For once it's GOOD news involving this story! Cyber five everyone!...  
**

**Oh yeah. I'm supposed to tell you the news first. OK, here it is:**

**I. Am. Not. Cancelling...Give that a few seconds to sink in...**

**It sunk in yet? If not, too bad cos I'm continuing the message.  
**

**That's right! The story is NOT being cancelled. Rather, I'm going to rewrite it from scratch (the concept of the Seventh Cross and Zero's amnesia will still be included. I am also accepting partners for this project even though I have a fellow writer willing to give me tips...I don't know. Just someone to chip in, finding a way to write what I planned to write or giving me some of their own ideas.).**

**HOWEVER! PAY ATTENTION TO THIS MESSAGE!...You paying attention? You better cos this is important.**

**I am ALSO accepting ideas on how to start this story. By this I mean you give me specific details on how Zero would wind up wherever with whoever. YOU MUST BE SPECIFIC! I will not accept ideas with vague details like he fell...and then he woke up in a forest...and then he went on a bunch of adventures. None of that. OK? And it has to somewhere include at least some information that I included in MY first chapter about the Seventh Cross. You have to mention the name at the very least.**

**Now that you've all read the message, let the ideas...LET'EM RIP!**

**Yours truly,**

**bamafelix**


	11. Clarification

**Let me clarify.  
**

**Does anyone have ANY ideas on how I should rewrite the beginning? Or should I keep it the same with a few minor changes?**

**Yours truly,**

**bamafelix**


End file.
